Darkness Rising
by deep sea dolphin
Summary: [CHAP 13] Darkness never falls; it rises. For Amelia, being a singer soon leads to much more than she ever anticipated.
1. The Audition

**Author's note: **(Edited on 6th June 2004)****

These few months, I think I've gotten tired of writing humorous fics, and have been thinking and planning a lot on a serious one. During this time, I've been honing my writing skills by taking a university course on creative writing, learning about how form a good plot, etc. I don't think I've achieved that yet, but I'm trying. It's an AU fic, about the entertainment industry, and how Amelia struggles with the social politics that follow whilst trying to keep her own optimism. This fic won't have any particular pairings. In fact, I aim to pair everyone together at some point, so no one's lonely!

Who knows, I might even add that Xelloss/Dynast thing. . . . . . gets hit by random newspaper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers. That's kind of self-explanatory, isn't it?****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter one: The Audition**

"Tell us when you're ready."  
  
The raven-haired girl nodded and stepped into the recording room, shivering slightly as a gust of cold air brushed against her bare skin. She could almost feel her heart thumping more rapidly than ever. Trying to ignore the production staff on the other side that were busy preparing for the testing, she wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and breathed deeply. It was going to be perfect, she told herself. She was, afterall, at Seyruun's largest record company. It was a chance that millions of girls would probably never get to experience. She could still remember her excitement when she received a notification letter for the interview, ecstatic that her demo-tape was considered good enough. Putting on her brightest smile, she waved at the staff on other side.

"I CAN START ANYTIME NOW," she shouted, unsure whether they could hear her through the thick glass window. She covered her mouth and stifled an "oops" as she realized everyone was wincing, having heard her loud and clear - since she had just yelled into the microphone. After apologizing profusely (and after everyone could hear normally again), the music began to play.

One, two three. . . . .

_  
_The music surrounded her, enveloping her in a sweet embrace. The lyrics flowed out of her mouth naturally. She knew it well, of course. Unlike most people, she chose to write her own songs and lyrics. Everytime, it took her many late nights to retouch every note and word, but what did it matter? She wanted everyone to hear her songs someday. So she chose her best song and sent a demo-tape over to Mazoku Records, praying she would get at least a reply. She knew there were probably other young girls like herself who were prettier, more talented¡Kbut still, it was something she wanted more than anything else.

As the melody trailed off into silence, she closed her eyes, savoring the moment of completion. It was done. How did everyone react? She watched the men's faces for any look of approval, but her heart sank a little when she saw no response. _But even if I don't make it_, _at least I've tried my best_, she told herself, bringing her hand to her chest_._ She had to be brave about it. She wasn't going to let anyone see her disappointment. Taking off the headphones, she gave a polite bow and gathered her belongings.

At this point, one of the men signaled her to come over to the other room. To her surprise, he was smiling. "Amelia-san, we will have the documents ready to sign. . . . . . ."

As he trailed on, Amelia's mind was scattered with confused thoughts. Huh? What was he talking about? In her confusion, she could only hear parts of what he was saying - something about meeting a producer and having a manager. "And of course," he added, "We will need to train you in a variety of things such as singing, dancing, and how to deal with the paparazzi. We'll explain in more detail after the legal documents have been dealt with. Any questions?"

"Ne. . . . . . does this mean I've been accepted?" She slowly asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Everyone looked at her blank face and burst into laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon announced its arrival at the sun's rays creeping into the dimly lit room. The man rolled to one side and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the girl sleeping next to him, he smiled appreciatively as he traced a finger over the contours of her shapely body. As she stirred, the blankets fell across her shoulder, leaving very little to the imagination. This one would have to last for a while, he mused to himself, recalling the events of the previous night. He didn't really remember her name. . . . . . Merina? Marena? Whatever. She was a pretty good lay. Her "skills" probably rivaled his own. Yeah, almost. Where did girls learn all this these days? Shrugging, he got off the bed and dragged on a pair of trousers, heading for the kitchen. He gargled some water and spat it out, repeating it again and again. Failing to get the taste of her out of his mouth, he chewed on a piece of rotting celery that he'd found sitting there rather forlornly in his refrigerator. He made a face, but kept chewing. Celery was celery, even if it had turned bad. Still better than that dull stubborn taste that wouldn't go. He made a mental note to buy some more from the supermarket that day.

His skin crawled as he felt that girl's body press against him, her arms pulling him closer to her. "Hey Xelloss," she purred, running her fingers through his dark violet hair. He forced a smile on to his face. "Ah, good morning. You slept well?" She was about to reply when the shrill ringing of the telephone interrupted behind her.

"Xelloss, are you up yet?" a woman's crisp voice asked impatiently. Upon hearing his mother's voice, he mentally straightened up.

"Yes, of course. What is it? Ah. . . . . really? Interesting. Yes, certainly. I'll get to it right now."

He hung up, and pried that girl's arms off his waist. "It's time to go," he said brightly, running back into the bedroom, gathering her clothes in one heap and stuffing them into her arms. "Who was it?" she whined as she buttoned her blouse, "And can't I stay a little longer?"

"Work calls me," he planted a short kiss on her forehead to lessen her whining, and held the door out for her, "And I'll call you later."

"I'll see you at work then."

"Certainly, Marina-san."

"It's _Martina_," the girl pouted slightly.

"Of course. How terribly forgetful of me. It must be the effects of being around you, _dearest_."  
  
She giggled, mollified by the compliment, and left the apartment. Xelloss sighed with relief. If there was anything he disliked most, it was clingy girls. Oh, and super insanely happy ones.  
  
It was time for work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Short first chapter, yes. I wanted to test the waters to see what the response is like. If it's reasonably good, I'll continue it. Ever since watching _Next_ on dvd, I thought Martina and Xelloss would make a hilarious couple. Especially the scene where Martina was clinging on to "Master Xelloss" whilst he was drinking his tea. Their relationship would obviously never work out, but I like that bitter-sweetness.  
Remember to review! All suggestions are welcomed and will be considered!


	2. They want me to do WHAT!

**Author's note:** Now that Ame-chan's got her contract, the real fun begins. As you read this chapter, you might think she's a little OOC, but I don't think so. Seeing that she has respect for her elders and was sort of timid in the first season, I thought she'd act that way rather than go all upfront and confrontational.

Lina, as always, is Lina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: They want me to do WHAT?!**  
  
"They really accepted you, right on the spot?"  
  
Amelia nodded, happily skipping along the pavement. It was weeks after the incident, but she was still feeling fluttery. Her friend had to walk faster to keep up with her. "Stop skipping! You're making me dizzy."

Seeing her friend's grumpy face, she giggled. "Sorry, Lina-san. I'm just so happy! After all that effort---"

"And time and sleepless nights......blah blah. Yea we know. Congrats, if I haven't already said so already." The petite girl crossed her arms. Amelia stopped, sensing something was wrong. "Lina-san, you don't seem very happy today. Oh!" she realized what was bothering her best friend so much. "It's that modeling----"

She growled. "Don't even bring it up. Those bastards."

"What happened?"

Lina remained silent for a while, looking a little red in the face. "They said I was too short. And flat. So I didn't get the job."

"But that's so unjust!"

"You can say that again."

"Especially when they discriminated against you because of your height and lack of assets!"

"AMELIA! DO** NOT** SAY **THAT** AGAIN!!!"

Amelia giggled and pulled her friend's arm. "Come on. We're going to be late. Filia-san I'll be meeting the market and media planning team today. Maybe you'll even get to meet some influential people there! You really shouldn't be so discouraged!"

"You sure I can come? Isn't that sort of thing meant to be kept secret?"

"Oh yes, but Filia-san says I can bring a friend if I want. I told her you're really interested in fashion design."

"Who's Filia?"

"My manager."

Lina's eyes widened. "You mean, Filia Ul Copt?"

"Yup. Why?"

"You damn lucky girl!" Lina punched her arm lightly, "She's one of the best managers any new singer could ask for! With a manager like that, you're going to sell like crazy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, they found themselves at a long table in a spacious meeting room with a sea view. The interior design had obviously been done by a professional, Lina thought appreciatively as she eyed the surroundings. Her gaze turned to the people seated across her. First there was Filia, who was dressed in conservative but definitely fashionable grey suit that accentuated her curves. Then there was the rest of the team, mostly males. This was the Market and Media Planning department of Mazoku Records. They were dressed rather casually, with their clipbooks and pens within reach. Papers with etched designs were strewn in a disorganized manner all over the table.

"There are a variety of images that may work for her," one of them said, handing Filia a sketch, "but we thought the sexy sultry look would work best."

"Sexy sultry look?!" Both Lina and Amelia choked on their tea. Filia gave them a reprimanding look. "Girls, please" she arched her eyebrows. But she didn't seem too happy with the idea either. The man gave them a beady what-do-you-know stare. "Amelia would fit into that category. She _is_ sixteen, after all."

"And it's working extremely well at the moment," another added, "Look at Martina Xoana."

"But," Amelia broke in timidly, "I don't think that's my style."

The beady-eyed man dismissed her words with a wave. "That doesn't matter. You're not here to be what you are. It's what the market wants that's the most important. If the market says a sexy image will sell best, then that's what goes. Trust us, we've been in this industry for years."

"I. . . . .just want the market to like me for my songs. Not what I look like."

The team exchanged glances and burst into laughter. "Hey Rodimus, I like that one," one of them chuckled, "It's been a while since I heard something like that."

Rodimus (who was a beady eyed man) shook his head knowingly. "Amelia, Amelia. . . . .no one cares about the music anymore. It's about image, the advertising, selling a_ product_. You _are_ the product. Understand?"

Amelia bowed her head, her eyes dulling for a moment. "Yes, Rodimus-san."

He nodded, satisfied that he had won the argument. "Now, back to discu----"

The table gave a sudden bang. Startled, everyone looked to see it was Lina, who looked absolutely livid. "Please sit back down," Rodimus told her.

She crossed her arms. "Third-rate image designer."

"Excuse me?"

"Lina. . . ." Filia warned.

"I said you're a third-rate image designer. You call yourself a professional?"

"I don't see how you are able to justify that, Miss Inverse."

"All this talk about imaging and selling a product is bullshit. You just say that to cover your incompetence at your job because," she pointed at him, "_you_ are unable to do anything but follow trends. You're so incompetent that you're forcing an image style that doesn't even fit on to Amelia!"

Rodimus growled and turned to Filia. "I don't understand how you can let this sort of _unrefined_ person be here. I hope you can do something about it."

"I perfectly understand your concern. Lina has been behaving rather brashly, and I apologize for that. But," she spoke coolly, "I agree with her that the image does not suit Amelia."

A hush fell over the group. For the longest time, Amelia wished she could just dig a hole and crawl there. Not that she wasn't appreciative of what Lina was trying to do for her, but she wished it could have been dealt with in a less confrontational way. She knew these were highly influential people who were capable of affecting her career. . . . .and Lina's too, as a model. How could she be so brash? Finally, Rodimus cleared his throat. "Well if that's the case, then it seems we have nothing further to discuss. Perhaps you will have to find someone else," he nodded politely to Amelia, who gave a short bow in return.

"Thank you for your efforts, Rodimus-san."

As the team left and the door closed behind them, Filia turned to Lina. "Well, young lady, I hope you understand that you've just driven away _and_ offended the best personnel in our Market and Media Planning department that we could get."

But Lina shrugged and waved her hand. "I have nothing to apologize for," she said loftily, "If it's not the best, then just don't it at all. Unless you think the sexy slut thing was a great idea."

"Your manners were far from desirable."

"He needed a kick in the ego. Plus, I hardly think he would have backed down even if we were nice and polite to him. Anyway, if you're really the best manager around, you shouldn't be afraid of something as trivial as that. I could do better."

It was Amelia's turn to speak. "Filia-san, I'm sorry if I've caused you the inconvenience. But Lina-san does know what she's talking about. Please don't be offended."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"Lina-san isn't just interested in fashion design," she explained, "She's the youngest graduate from Atlas University with a first honor's class in fashion design and imaging productions. She's also done media studies and has had lots of working experience at the biggest companies at Atlas City."

Filia arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Is that true? That's quite impressive. How old are you?"

"I just turned 20."

"Hmm. . . . . .well, seeing you've scared away Rodimus and his team, we'll have to find someone else. A pity really¡K.he was the best we could get."

"I'll do it."

"Who would you work with?"

"Myself. Rodimus might have been good. But I'm better."

"I'm not doubting your abilities, Lina. But I will need to see your portfolio before our company decides anything."

"I'll get it to you tomorrow." Lina put on her most confident smile. She wasn't known as a genius for nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's note:** In case some of you don't know, the "market and media planning" department is always the most important sections in an artist's career. In places like Japan and HK, image is really _everything_, sometimes even more than the artist's singing capabilities. That's what Rodimus was going on about.


	3. Who's that guy? Gourry!

**Author's note:** This chapter was pretty easy to write, since I based part of it on the first episode and partly it was in my mind the whole time.

**Ishy-Chan:** Yes, I agree with you that Filia wouldn't have accepted Lina right on the spot based on what Amelia told her. I was thinking more on the lines of "lip service". Filia obviously has her reservations, that's why she's planning to get the portfolio and ask her boss (_who_ is he/she?!) for permission. As for Xelly-poo, he's the playful type as you say, but I thought he might have his own darker side. He obviously doesn't care for whoever he sleeps with.

**Geewon Floor:** Martina and Xelly-poo are sleeping together because . . . . .it's a secret! Don't worry, you'll find out next chapter. Or the chapter after the next . . . . I forgot which one I wrote it in. (^-^)  
  
**Cookie** &** sESAme~gURl:** Thanks for the reviews! Dark scenes dark scenes . . . . .will come along a little later.****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 3: Who's that guy?**

Lina watched as the models walked on to the sets and struck different poses with confidence, not skipping a single beat to the music that was playing in the background. _I could do that too_, she thought wistfully, but shrugged the idea out of her mind. Absentmindedly chewing her pen, she looked back down on to her clipboard, and called out the next name on the list. "Okay Gourry Gabriev, you're next." She expected the model to come up and report to her, but when she didn't get a response, she called again. Still no response. So she tried to look around for him ¡V something she did _not_ normally do, but maybe he couldn't hear her from the loud music. "Hello? Is Gourry Gabriev present? Hey, have you seen Gourry Gabriev?" The other models shook their heads.

"I think he's over there, Miss Inverse." One of them pointed out helpfully. Lina turned, and saw a tall man with long blonde hair standing behind the mirrors, surrounded by a bunch of girls who were cooing and giggling at him. Although he stood with his back to her, but she could see from the reflection that he was a remarkably handsome young man and wore a goofy smile. Yeah, he was kinda cute. . . . wait, he was still late! She felt extreme annoyance rise within her, and she stormed up to him, pushing away the fawning girls. "Hot water, hot water, out of the way," she shouted, and they quickly got out of her way to find that there was nothing of the sort.

"Hey," protested one of girls, "That's unfair! Line up and wait until it's your turn!"

Lina ignored her and stood in front of the tall model with crossed arms and a look of heavy disapproval. A whole minute passed, and they stared at each other. It was a rather amusing scene ¡V a tall well-built blonde with a clueless blank expression and a very pissed off redhead who barely came to his shoulder, facing each other. Finally, the man broke into a smile. "Hello! I'm Gourry Gabriev! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello! I'm Gourry Gabriev! Nice to meet you. . . . . . MY ASS!!!" she whacked him with her clipboard.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

She poked him in the ribs with her pen. "Listen here, buddy," she growled, "I don't mind plus sized models, tall models or even short ones," she threw a death glare at some of the girls who were snickering at her last remark, "But I _hate_ late models. Now get your ass over there RIGHT NOW."

"Okay okay." And without hesitation, Gourry went over to the set and took off his robe, showing a slightly muscular body. Lina rolled her eyes as the heard sighs coming from the female spectators. Like they'd never seen a half-naked guy before. Didn't they go to beaches? He was obviously a favourite amongst everyone. Even the camera men loved him. "Very good, Gabriev!" one of them called out, snapping more shots. Gourry gave a good-natured smile and waved at Lina. Then, there was that warm rush to her cheeks._ Ack! Must get out now before my face becomes a tomato_, she thought. "Hey Luke," she tapped her colleague on the shoulder, "I think I'll take a rest now. You take over."

"Sure Lina. You alright? You don't look too good."

"Umm. . . . . .yeah of course! Just feels a little hot here," she handed over her clipboard and pen to him and went outside to get a drink. She frowned when she pushed the buttons and nothing came out. "Damnit why is nothing going right for me today?"

She heard a whistle. Turning around, she saw six guys standing around her with predatory leers. They were dressed in chains and punk-style clothes. _That is so last season_, she mused to herself. "What do you want?"

"Nah. . . . .nothing much. Just enjoying the view," the fat one said, exchanging knowing glances with his friends. Lina resisted the urge to smack him into oblivion, but told herself to ignore those punk-wannabes. But as she kept jabbing the drink machine buttons, the group kept making very annoying and suggestive voices. She turned around again. "The room for the voice actors is down the aisle. Not here. Save your talents elsewhere."

They whistled again. "Nice body, girl. Though a little lacking in the chest area. Wanna do something with us tonight? We've got chains." They burst into howls and hilarity, giving each other high-fives. By this time, Lina was twitching, and clenched her fists. "Don't make me hit you all," she warned, glaring at them. But the warning only made them laugh all the more. "Ooooh, pretending to be tough, eh? C'mon, show me what you've got," one of them teased mockingly as he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, "We want some_ physical interaction_ here, if you get what I mean."

"Get your dirty hands off my shoulder," she said quietly. Seeing the gleam in her eye, he raised his eyebrows, but only smirked. Yet in seconds, and without warning, she raised her fist and slammed it into his stomach. The impact caused him to collide against the wall, and rather painfully too. He swore and struggled back up. His friends gathered closer around her menacingly. "You want physical interaction? Don't say I didn't warn you," she cocked her head to one side with a charming smile. Then, she locked ankles with the fat one, causing him to topple over. The one with the heavy chains lunged towards her, but she ducked and kneed him hard in the privates. She was about to deal with the remaining three when she heard a familiar voice. "What's this? Ganging up against a helpless girl?"

It was that late tall model from earlier! He looked serious and disapprovingly at the six guys who, by this time, had stood up again and were ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not for the likes of you. Leave the girl alone."

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can deal with us!"

_Hey wait, this is MY fight_, Lina fumed as she saw the tall model take the gang apart and apparently hurting them _really_ badly. _Oh well, I guess I'll just stand and watch. Am I supposed to act like one of those weak maidens from the fairy tales?_

"Oh help~" she cried out in high falsettos and putting her hands to her face, "This is so violent! Oooh look! There's another body! Eeek~"

Those around her were watching her eyed her and edged away. "Don't go near her," a mother reprimanded her son, "That girl's a little loopy."

"HEY! I'm just doing my part in this story!" she protested.

Soon, the punk gang were thrown into a heap with very dizzy expressions._ Wow, this guy really knows how to fight_. Lina felt impressed. Normally, she didn't expect anyone to be able to take all six guys at once. Of course, she knew _she_ had no problems in doing that herself since her sister had. . . . . errr¡K¡Kchange of topic! _Well, I didn't really need the help, but I was brought up to be a nice and polite girl. So I guess I should thank him or something_. She forced one of her cutest smiles on to her face and bowed. "Thank you for saving me," she said brightly. The tall blonde faced her and gave her a warm smile. "No need to thank me. It's. . . . ." He blinked twice and stared at her. Lina wondered why he was staring at her like that. _Oh, probably because he's so stricken with my charm and beauty_, she nodded with satisfaction, _yes, that must be it. Ah, that's perfectly normal_._ Hee hee_. . .

"You're that violent girl with the clipboard in the other room!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Eh?"

"Oh man, and I thought you were some supermodel," he muttered to himself, rubbing his head in memory of the clipboard incident.

_Hey! Does he think I can't hear or something!_

". . . . . or at least someone with a really nice figure."  
  
_Well I didn't even NEED your help, mister!_

"But oh well," he brightened up and extended his hand to her. "My name's Gourry Gabriev. Wanna get a soda?"

_Well, at least he doesn't seem like one of those really horrible people_. She shook his hand. "Sure."

"Let's get going then. What's your name by the way?"

"Lina," she answered, walking beside him, "Lina Inverse."  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, suggestions and comments are welcomed!


	4. Zelas and Filia's meeting

**Author's note:** New reviewers~ Oh~! *jumps around in glee*  
**  
Phizzy-chan:** Yup, Zel will be in the entertainment industry as well (yay!), but aren't you wondering _what_ role he'll be? Hee hee . . Zel and Amelia as a couple? . . .I'll see what I can do about that!   
**  
Soobin:** Quiet reviewer! *glomps* I think Xelly's "forgetfulness" is because he sleeps with so many different women every night he doesn't bother remember them anymore. He's in it for the lust. And Gourry struck me immediately as a model. Tall and well-built, it'd be a waste if he weren't one!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: 

Zelas Metallium sat in her office, looking through a pile of documents whilst swirling a glass of red wine in one hand. Sighing, and with long slender fingers, massaged her aching neck that screamed from long hours of non-stop work. Indeed she was a rather remarkable woman. Her blonde hair fell down below her shoulders like a cascading waterfall and on to her silk blouse. Her long shapely legs were crossed one over the other on the desk, leaving very little to the imagination. Only the ordinary fool would think she was another pretty face. 

Sly. Secretive. Cold-blooded. She was a notorious businesswoman, her name feared and revered not only in the entertainment industry, but also the business world. Where she saw vulnerability, no matter how slight, she would make good use of this fact and ruthlessly manipulate it to her own uses. Few companies were able to escape her hawk-like attention, which earned her -- rather rightly -- the title 'Beastmaster'.

Mazoku Records owed its success to her.

Of course, it wasn't entirely _her_ business. . . . . Shabranigdo was the CEO, and she and three of her brothers were its directors. That said, they were the majority shareholders and hence had a controlling interest in all its affairs. Since her siblings were hardly concerned with the company, Zelas took it upon herself to oversee every matter to make sure her money wasn't going down the drain. It was a good thing Xelloss was there to help her. She didn't really approve of his 'nocturnal habits', but he could do whatever he wanted as long as he was at her beck and call. Xelloss didn't seem to mind that arrangement either, for how else was he going to live his lavish lifestyle and enjoy the privileges of being a Metallium? Plus, he much preferred working for his mother (although she could sometimes be rather demanding) than some stranger.

Today, she had summoned Filia Ul Copt to her office to discuss some matters. Matters having to do with the 'new girl'. She had heard some amusing things about her and wanted to hear them from her manager. "Juuo-sama, Filia has arrived at the reception," the secretary informed her.

"Bring her in."

Filia was brought into the office. Zelas was amused at the woman's uneasiness as the doors closed behind her. "Please," Zelas greeted her, "Do take a seat."

"Thank. . . .thank you. Was there something you wanted to see me about?"

"The new girl. I heard she caused quite a commotion for the Marketing and Managing department the other day."

"Amelia didn't cause the commotion. The team wanted to force an image that wasn't too suitable for her and she refused. Or rather," she corrected herself, "Her friend did."

"Ah yes, Rodimus mentioned that. He wasn't too happy about it."

"No he wasn't. But her friend offered to take the job."

"I'm afraid I won't allow that. It's too risky."

"Quite the opposite, actually," and Filia told her of Lina's qualifications and work experience. "In fact," she continued, taking out a large file from behind, "I was just looking through her reference letters and portfolio."

Zelas curiously took the portfolio and flipped through it. "Rather impressive," she commented, "If that's the case, then I don't see why not. What's her name again?"

"Lina Inverse."

"Lina Inverse? Hmm. . . .interesting. Coincidently, I think I may know her sister. Oh well, let her take the job and we'll see how it goes from there. Give her a team of people to work with if she wants. Supervise her as well. I think that's all for today. You may leave now."

Filia stood up to leave, her legs having a tingly sensational feeling from sitting in a rigid position for so long. As she got to the door, Zelas added, "But I hope you will learn to feel comfortable working here. Mazoku Records _is_ really the only place that offers you such generous employee benefits."

"With all due respect, I much preferred working at Shinzoku Records," Filia replied softly. Zelas clapped her hands and leaned forwards.

"Ah, but Shinzoku Records no longer exists."

Filia remained silent, a bittersweet smile appearing on her face. Of course she remembered. She remembered when Shinzoku Records had been running into long-term financial difficulty, and they had all tried to stay together and keep the company alive. But it wasn't meant to be; corrupt directors were the cause of its downfall and stock shares pummeled like there was no tomorrow. And then, at this darkest moment, Zelas Metallium had offered to buy the company. For a moment, everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief and thought everything was going to return to normal. Yet it was only the beginning of chaos. Xelloss stepped in and with a single stroke, fired everyone. . . .'incompetent staff', as he called them. All her friends and family were suddenly thrown on to the streets and left with little compensation. The only one he left remaining was her. She thought it was rather strange, and suspected whether there was some sort of hidden motive for this. But perhaps the only 'motive' was that she was at the peak of her career and showed great promise as a manager. At one point she had tried to break free from Mazoku Records, but Zelas' power covered too much ground. No other record company was willing to take her on despite her excellent reputation, because they all feared that something sinister would happen if they took something that Zelas wanted. No, it was too risky.

And there was the issue of money. Zelas offered her _four_ times the amount of money than when she had been working at Shinzoku Records. In a way, it would compensate for her family's unemployment, and she knew it was more generous than she deserved.

"No, it doesn't. Not anymore." And with that, she shut the door.

------------------------------------------------

". . . .and then I smacked him across the face and he went crashing on to the floor."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Lina-san, that's so violent of you, but. . . . . so just!"

Lina gave her a weird look. "I wasn't really thinking about the 'just' bit actually," she admitted, "more like. . . .perverts, DIE!"

"Who died?" a familiar voice came from behind. The girls turned around. "Good morning, Filia-san," Amelia greeted her as her manager pulled a chair to their table. "Lina-san was just telling me the most exciting story of how justice prevails in the face of overwhelming adversity!" She jumped on to the table and punched her fist into the air. Filia backed away a little, looking at Lina questioningly. But Lina waved her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing. She's just exaggerating as usual."

Amelia's eyes suddenly went very shiny. "Lina-san took down six punk guys by herself yesterday and didn't break a sweat! That's so brave and just!"

"I think I must be missing something here. How does _that_ qualify as 'brave' and 'just'?! Lina-san, have you been fighting again?"

The redhead choked on her beverage. "What do you mean 'AGAIN'? Those _perverts_ were the ones picking a fight. Anyway," she added, "I didn't take them all down. This weird guy came along and thought to play 'save the damsel in distress'."

"Oh, I see. That was quite nice of him. Amelia, please come back down from the table. People are watching."

"Plus, everyone's getting a really good view of what's under that miniskirt."

Rather red-faced, the dark haired girl jumped back down and straightened her skirt. At this moment, the food arrived in (rather shockingly, to Filia) huge multiple portions. "Hewh Amewia, *munch* are you gonna theat thwat?" Lina asked between mouthfuls, but before she got an answer, she swooped up Amelia's sandwich and stuffed in her mouth. Amelia didn't seem to mind, and acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Filia, on the other hand, looked at Lina-the-food-devouring-machine with disapproval whilst sipping her tea. After she had finished attacking her lunch and was patting her stomach, Filia took out a file of documents. "I spoke to one of the directors this morning about your portfolio. She's given permission for you to take this job."

"Really? That's great then?"

". . . ._But_ of course, you will be under occasional supervision since we're investing quite a lot of money on Amelia's career. And you'll have a team from the marketing department to assist you whenever necessary."

"Sure."

"As for Amelia," the blonde woman turned to the girl and handed her a file. "This will be your debut song."

"Thank you Filia-san!"  
  


------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I'm getting repetitive, but . . . .REVIEW! Or I'll make Gourry wear a tutu!!!!


	5. Memories

**Author's note:** I'm churning out new chapters for this fic despite having only a mere few days until my university exams. I'm crazy huh? Well, that's because of my dearest reviewers! *glomps reviewers* Strangely, it wasn't difficult writing them. Inspiration is hitting me like never before and I can actually write about 2 new chapters a day. For the moment, I'm typing out bits and pieces for much later chapters (no idea what comes _before_ that though!). They will be rather angsty. That's all I can say for now.

**Aisha C: **Yup, and this fic will be based on a Japan-like setting, because that's the only way I can make Amelia churn out new singles every month (and be really cute but still not get booed down). Zel will come in the next chapter!

**Soobin:** I was surprised at how I put Filia in the same situation as in TRY, but I felt it fit in the end. I accidentally stumbled on to this idea when I wanted Filia to be Amelia and Zelgadiss' manager, Lina as Amelia's marketing director _with_Xelloss being around them at the same time. If they were in different record companies, that wouldn't work out so well, and considering Filia would never willing work on the Mazoku's side, I had Zelas come in and buy the company instead. (^-^)**  
  
Cookie:** No tutu? Aww . . . .can I make him sing that "Maiden's Prayer" song with Zel-chan? *snickers***  
  
Ishy-chan & Phizzy-chan:** You want to see Gourry in a tutu as well? You sick people! Oh well, here you go:

**Gourry: **Hey, why am I here?**  
deep sea dolphin:** 'coz the reviewers wanted to see you in a tutu and we're going to give them what they want!

**Gourry:** Oh, okay . . .wait! Nooooo!!!!!!!!!****

**deep sea dolphin: **But they won't review if you're not in a tutu! Wear these ballerina shoes too! *suddenly gets trampled by Gourry fangirls*****

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Memories**_  
  
She was a little girl, about five years old, sprawled on the ground. Next to her was a rather large rock that she'd tripped on. Although she had a very stubborn expression on her face, her lip quivered and her eyes brimmed with tears as he approached her._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She sniffed a little as she was helped to her feet. "I'm oh-kay! I won't cry! Stupid rock."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Why are your eyes like that? They're funny."_

_"Well, it's because . . ."_

_"Tell me! Tell me!"_

_". . .because that's a secret!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She was running towards him, giggling as he scooped her into his arms._

_"I like you very much Xel-chan!" she beamed at him, looking up. "You're the bestest friend I have!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"But I don't want to leave with Onee-chan! I want to stay with Xel-chan!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'll come back! Onee-chan says we might move back here next year!"_

_"Ah, that's wonderful. But don't forget me. Promise?"_

_"Yup! Promise!"  
  
_

_._

_._

_.  
_Xelloss took a sip from his wine glass as his eyes were still fixed on the small photograph on his desk. It was a picture of himself when he was ten years old with a little girl with messy crimson hair in his arms. Her eyes hinted of mischievousness, and he found himself lost in them whenever he looked into them, even up to now. He found solitude in those memories, when life had been much simpler. Ever since she had left with her family, he expected she would write. But there were no letters. Not a single one. She had forgotten about him.

He took out a key and unlocked one of the drawers beside him. He took out an extremely thick and heavy file with various clippings, and flipped through them. All these years, ever since she had left, he had hired private detectives to keep track of her. It was expensive, but money was of no concern to him; he had too much to spend. In return, on the other hand, he was given weekly updates, which included pictures and all information about her. From who her friends were, where she frequented, her scholarships and graduation at Atlas University . . .it was all there.  
  
Even . . . . _that_ incident.  
  
He felt repulsed every time he saw the police report, but kept it and shoved it at the very bottom of the file. He noticed a letter slipped discreetly under his door. Wondering what it was, he went over and picked it up. A smile returned to his face when he read its short but very informative contents. His detectives had done an excellent job, he mused. He considered giving them a bonus, since he wasn't going to need them anymore. He took another glance at the frame photograph and chuckled softly.

.

.

"So you've finally returned, Lina-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Wow. Lina-san, your office is really big! It's just like Filia-san's!" Amelia said in excitement, drawing the curtains back. They were in the Marketing and Management department, the 33rd floor of the record company. The rest of the employees on that floor were curiously gathering at the door to see who the newcomer was. Even Lina was surprised at the spaciousness and extravagance of her new office. "Whoa, hey Filia, what's with the special treatment?"

"Since you're playing an important role in Amelia's career, our company thought you would need a spacious office. There's your desk," she pointed to one side. "And there's the long table for discussion. So whenever we need to discuss things, we'll do it here."

"Do they have a snack bar?" she asked hopefully. An office wasn't an office unless it had one!

Filia went to the wall and pressed some buttons. Part of the "wall" opened, revealing a small room equipped with a coffee maker and shelves of food.

Amelia's eyes widened in astonishment and blurted, "Wow! Do they have a bedroom too? Because that would be so cool."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Heh heh . . .sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  


"And one more thing. It's quite important." Filia handed Amelia a bunch of keys and a cell phone. "You'll have your own apartment. Your cell phone must be switched on at all times so anyone can contact you. Don't worry, we won't call while you're sleeping," she added when she saw Amelia's semi-shocked face. "But remember that wherever you go and whatever you do, you must tell me beforehand."

"Yes Filia-san. But why would you need to know everything little thing I do?"

"Because your conduct and who you associate with will have an impact on your career. The paparazzi are aggressive and rumors will be inevitable. But we can minimize that if I know what you're planning to do. As your manager, that's my responsibility."

A shriek suddenly filled the room. Everyone turned around to see Rodimus standing at the doorway, looking absolutely livid. "What's _she_ doing here?" he shrieked, pointing at Lina. "She's not supposed to be here!"

"Lina-san will be working here as Amelia's marketing director. Everyone in this department is at her disposal."

"Says who?"

"Says_ Juouu-sama_," Filia said coldly, emphasizing her boss' name. At the sound of the name, Rodimus could only turn red in the face, but withheld the scathing comments he had wanted to say about the flat-chest _girl_ who had occupied the office that _he_ secretly hoped to have. Lina was impressed at the fear that struck in everyone at the mention of a mere name. Yet she could not but help wonder why a _director_ of the company -- who should be too busy -- would personally interfere with trivial matters such as office space. Maybe that person was one of those "hands-on-management" type bosses? She hoped not. She couldn't really imagine having someone hovering over her shoulder every 5 minutes to see her "progress". But for the moment, she was satisfied with the impressed expressions on everyone's faces. At the corner of her eye, she could see Rodimus gritting his teeth.

Smirking, she put her hands on her hips. This was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's note:** As for this chapter, I like the bit on Xelloss. He's always so enigmatic, which makes him a little difficult to write to keep him in-character. I think privately, he'd be a dark person, but on the exterior he'd be this happy fruitcake. What are your views on this?


	6. Zelgadiss

**Author's note:** Good news and bad news: I'll be able to update this fic only until tomorrow because exams are non-stop next week. Good news is that this chapter and the next one will introduce Zelgadiss and portray Amelia's preliminary feelings towards him (so all you Z/A fans out there aren't kept waiting). Next chapter will also have Lina and Xelloss interacting. 

**Ishy-chan:** YES! I crept into your home in broad daylight and *gasp* STOLE *gasp* your ideas! [**xelloss:** you're a bad person, DSD! ] lol. Nah, I just thought Xelloss and Lina being childhood buddies was quite an obvious thing. I had it in my mind for my other fic "**Xelloss' Past**" (now discontinued) and so I just put it in modern day instead. I put them together that way for a _very_ future chapter. And yup, I bet Lina will have so much fun in annoying Rodimus and ordering everyone around! As to your question about the apartments, yes record companies usually give (small) apartments out for their artists so they can keep track of them and it also signifies that they see them as an important asset to the company. If they don't sell well, the apartment gets taken back. Unless they get so famous and rich that they can afford to buy something better, that is.

**Soobin:** There will definitely be confrontational situations between Xelloss and Lina. I think Xelloss' "darkness" lies in his obsession with Lina, though he'll never show it in front of Filia, Amelia, etc.

**Mimet:** Thanks for telling me I kept everyone in character! The focus will be on Amelia and Lina. Something will always be happening to either one of them so the story doesn't get bogged down by one particular character.

**shikome kido mi:** I always liked Xelloss when he's happy. He's a little scary when he's all evil (like in TRY).

---------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 5: Zelgadiss**

.

**As the midnight train starts to leave** **The skies start to rain**

**And I. . .**

**Still remember that first kiss**

**That last night**__

"Not enough feeling."

Amelia turned around, surprised at the stranger coming towards her. Didn't Filia-san tell her the room was vacant for the rest of the afternoon? Who was this guy anyway? He was a head taller than her, and had messy dark brown hair falling on to his eyes. As he got closer, she could see that his features were quite attractive in a boyish way. Yet his composure made him look cold and mature. And he looked so familiar too. . . ._OH MY GOD_, her mind screamed as realization dawned upon her, _IT'S ZELGADISS GREYWORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Zelgadiss Greywords. One of the hottest idols who managed to stay on the top ten charts for more than four consecutive years ever since he started, he was famous not only in Seyruun, but equally so in places like Elemekia and Atlas City. It wasn't surprising either ¡V he was talented and had his own no-nonsense style. Oh, and he just so happened to be in _the same room as her_ and _talking to her_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"This song's supposed to be sad. You're singing like you just won the jackpot," he quietly pointed out. 

Amelia didn't know what to say. Her face had a tinge of pink from looking directly at his gaze. "Yes. . . thank. . . . thank you," she stammered. "I'll try again."

She tried again, but felt distracted by the cold brown eyes that were looking intently at her. "I'm sorry, but could you leave the room?" she asked politely.

"Why?"

"Because," she hesitated, feeling that flush to her cheeks again, "I can't sing if someone's watching."

The young man shrugged. "Deal with it. You're the singer. Are you going to tell everyone to leave the concert stadium so that you can sing alone on stage?"

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment and then giggled. "That's silly. How can you say something like that!"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who wanted to sing alone. Come on, let's hear you try it again."

She nodded and looked back on to her papers._ Put some feeling to it_, she told herself.

As the midnight train starts -- 

She was interrupted by his sharp clapping. "No, no. Try again."

"I _am_ doing it once more. Until you interrupted me, that is."

"You're just singing the words. Anyone can do that."

Now, she felt quite annoyed. Okay, so he was hot and famous, but that didn't give him the right to charge in here and criticize her singing! Fuming, she turned her back to him. "Let's see _you_ try it, if you're so smart," she muttered under her breath. She hadn't meant it for him to overhear her, but she almost regretted it when he came forward and took her paper from her hands. He scanned it for a few seconds, stepped back and started to sing.

**As the midnight train starts to leave** **The skies start to rain**

**And I. . .**

**Still remember that first kiss**

**That last night**_  
  
_Amelia drew a breath as the room was surrounded with his voice. It was deep and resonating, full of emotion. She could feel so much hurt and angst.

**For the first time  
I cried  
Knowing our distance  
Who could hear  
Drowned by consuming darkness**

Her eyes were still closed when he finished -- she didn't know he had stopped. She only knew when he came over and handed back her paper. "_That_," he spoke quietly, "is how you sing this song."

"It was. . . .amazing. How did you understand the song so well? And you knew the words just by looking at it!"

He gave her what she thought was a mischievous smile. "That's because I wrote it."

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it was over, Amelia rushed out of the doors and ran up the stairs, knocking over some people in the process. What had happened was just too surreal! She had to tell Lina-san about this, which raised the question: _where_ was her best friend she needed her most? CRASH!!! Amelia fell backwards from the collision. "I'm really sorry," she immediately apologized to the stranger.

"Oh, don't worry about me," a smooth voice replied, and before she could realize it, she was helped to her feet. When she looked up, she saw it was a purple haired man. He looked a little strange, with his eyes closed in a happy expression. Well, if he was happy then maybe he wasn't angry at her, right?

"Thank you. I hope I haven't messed up your suit," she said sheepishly.

"No worries. Ah. . . .you must be Amelia-san."

She giggled nervously. Did everyone know about her by now? She hoped if she had a reputation, it was a good one. He shook her hand. "I'm Xelloss. Welcome to Mazoku Records. I'm look forward to co-operating with you sometime in the future."

"Thank you. . . ."

"Well, I'm off to a meeting now. It's been nice meeting you." and with that, he waved goodbye and disappeared into an open door. Amelia found him rather friendly and thought it wasn't as bad as the rumors had been. Everyone was so friendly, even though they didn't know her! That purple haired man. . . .Xelloss-san, well he was very nice. At least he didn't call her a klutz or something -- he even shook her hand! She resolved to tell Filia-san of him. Maybe she knew him too. Speaking of which, she'd never actually seen Filia socializing with the other people in the company. The only time she seemed to talk to people was when it had something to do with work. Hmm. . . .

"Lina-san!" she called, looking into their usual meeting room. The room was in a complete mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, along with pizza boxes and Chinese take-away. In amidst the chaos, she couldn't see Lina anywhere. Suddenly, a head bobbed up from under the table. "Hey Amelia," Lina grunted, struggling to stand up, "Help me with these."

Amelia quickly went over and helped her friend move the heavy box files. "What are those?"

"Market analysis reports and other boring stuff. I didn't know you were coming. I've got the stuff done. Filia and two other guys are about to arrive."

"Oh, I came to tell you about something that happened earlier today," she replied, throwing the pizza boxes into the bin, "I saw Zelgadiss Greywords while I was practicing today!"

"Amelia, you're at a record company. I think that's self-explanatory."

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean he's the one who composed my debut song! And he taught me all sorts of voice techniques too!"

Lina was about to reply when Filia walked into the room. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the two people who were following behind.

They were. . . . . !!!!

"Hey Lina."

"Hey Zel."

WHAT in the four worlds was happening? Did those two just greet each other like old buddies?!

"This is Xelloss Metallium. He will be Amelia's executive producer."

It was that nice purple haired guy from earlier!!!!! So Filia-san and Xelloss-san _did_ know each other! But why did Filia-san look so annoyed? Oh, so many questions but no answers! She resolved to ask them all later about it. After a while of necessary introductions, they all seated themselves at the long table and Lina began explaining her work. Amelia didn't really understand most of the things that her friend was saying; stuff about market analysis and consumer attitudes, but she was relieved that she was in good hands. Everyone else seemed interested. From time to time, Filia would make suggestions or ask questions, and Zelgadiss was sipping his cup of coffee and participate once in a while. Xelloss, however, didn't say anything. But he was smiling ¡V eyes still closed, strangely. But he seemed to like what Lina was saying.

"Amelia, have a look at this." Lina handed her a stack of papers. She carefully looked through them one by one, and was quite impressed. They were mostly sketches of the type of clothes she would wear, and the style of songs she would sing. _Zelgadiss-san probably had a say in that too_, she thought wryly.

"We'll be using your middle name as your stage name. 'Tesla' sounds more catchy than 'Amelia'. Oh, and that song you were practicing today. . . .Well, we've decided to replace it with something else."

Huh? Did Zelgadiss-san think she didn't do well enough? Her heart sank a little, and she shrunk further into her seat.

"Don't worry, it's not personal," Lina assured her, "It's to fit with my work. We couldn't possibly have you singing angsty songs to debut, right?"

"Oh. . . . I see."

"I'll get something fixed up then," Zelgadiss said grumpily.

"Make it happy. Or I'll make you do it over again."

Wow, Lina-san had control over Zelgadiss-san! That was so cool! She was definitely going to badger Lina-san about this later on.

------------------------------------------------------------****

**Author's note:** Did you all like the way I made Zel as another singer but at the same time a composer for Amelia's debut song? (^-^) I kind of like Z/A, though I absolutely refuse having them jump into bed with one another! *swarmed by Z/A fans*


	7. Animosity

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter I'm writing before my exams. Enjoy!

**Kara Metallium:** new reviewer! *glomps*

**Phizzy-chan****:** I couldn't really imagine them doing you-know-what. [**phibby****:** what's you-know-what? I wanna know!] I don't like Zel much either, but if I didn't add him I'd get pelted with mashed bananas. Which I think is disgusting.

**Cookie:** Yup, they should get to know each other more!

**shikome**** kido mi:** You made a good point about the darkness bits and Xelloss' character. I'll try to keep a mixture of silliness and scariness at the same time!

**Soobin****: **When I did Lina and Zel's greeting, it didn't take much time or effort to think of it. It just came naturally to me. I thought it was funny, looking at it from Amelia's perspective since she idolizes Zelgadiss, and Lina's greeting him like some guy on the street.

**Ishy-chan****:** I couldn't think of any other way to introduce Amelia and Xelloss. (-_-)

**Ichiban Victory: **another new reviewer! *sprays confetti* I think it looks like L/X too, but for the moment she'll be paired with Gourry. Rabid fangirls, eh? I think I could make that idea into something much more interesting . . . *rubs hands with glee*

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Animosity 

When the meeting had finished and everyone had left, Amelia latched herself onto Lina and pestered her on their way to a nearby coffee shop. "You _know_ Zelgadiss-san? How come you never told me before!" she squealed.

"Oh, I met him while working backstage while I was in university. He was doing some show and we kept in contact."

"I'm going to see him almost every other day now! I'm so excited!"

"Amelia . . ."

"Yes, Lina-san?"

"You're cutting off the circulation on my arm." (-_-)

"Oops."

They found a comfy corner in the coffee shop that had spacious unoccupied sofas. There weren't many people because it was three in the afternoon and still working hours for the great majority of people. By the time they had purchased their drinks, Amelia had stopped "interrogating" Lina and they chatted on other matters, such as Lina's old university life and other general topics. Amelia really missed having these girly-chats, since Lina only came back during the summer and that her . . ._identity_ made it an obstacle for her to make any trustworthy friends. Knowing that her best friend had finished her degree and was back in Seyruun to stay _and_ work with her was something that never anticipated. She knew she wouldn't give anything to have it otherwise. "Hey Lina-san," she suddenly whispered, "Isn't that Xelloss-san?"

Lina turned her head and saw the tall purple-haired man at the counter. The girl at the counter was blushing like crazy as he said something. Lina couldn't really hear from such a distance, but it was probably some flirtatious thing. Ick. She shrugged and turned back to her friend. 

"Oh, he's coming this way! Don't you think he's quite cute?"

"Amelia!"

"I think he's quite cute!"

"What about Zelgadiss?"

"He's cute too, but that'sdifferent."

"You have a thing for your executive producer _and_ Zelgadiss? Pick _one_, for Ceiphied's sake!"

"Why? Do you want one of them too?" she teased.

"That is so not like you!"

"Well, I was only joking . . .hi Xelloss-san!" Amelia waved as her executive producer approached them. Lina felt his presence as he stood behind her. She didn't turn around -- she wasn't in the mood to deal with formalities and "small-talk" with someone she met just 2 hours ago. "Hello Amelia-san, Lina-san," he replied.

"Hi." Lina said coldly, still not turning around.

"Lina-san, you should look at someone when you talk to them," Amelia admonished.

"My neck hurts today."

"Lina-san!"

But Xelloss didn't seem to mind Lina's cold attitude. "Want me to give you a neck massage?" he offered brightly. Lina choked on her coffee. "WHAT?" she demanded, turning around.

"Ah, problem cured." (^-^)

". . . . . . ."

"Can I sit here?"

"No room. Go sit somewhere else."

"But there's plenty of --" Amelia started, but stopped when Lina leaned forward and hissed, "This guy is _weird_."

"Oh, I'm not weird." He beamed, poking his head between them. The girls were startled, and Lina immediately put him in a tight neck-lock. "DON'T DO THAT!" she gritted her teeth. Xelloss seemed to enjoy it immensely, although it was getting increasingly difficult for him to breathe.

"Lina-san, I think you're hurting him."

"Will he die? Because if he does, maybe we can get a new executive producer."

----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stupid annoying fruitcake." Lina muttered under her breath for the zillionth time when she got back to her new office. Amelia had finally persuaded her to let go to Xelloss, and she left them on the assurance that Lina would not kill her executive producer.

_"But can I hurt him really badly?"_

_"Lina-san!"___

That guy was really strange. He seemed so happy when she tried to hurt him really badly. Maybe he was one of those sadists. Eeew. She shuddered as images of him being in tight leather and a whip _and_ that annoying smile on his face entered her mind. Okay, that did not make any sense! "Long day . . ." she shook her head. _Maybe it's the long hours . . .Oh look, I'm starting to hallucinate now. I can see Xelloss is kneeling right beside me . . .WHAT?!_ At a second glance she found herself looking into his cheery face. "WHEN DID YOU GET IN?!" she yelled, flattening herself against the window. Xelloss rubbed his head as though slightly embarrassed.

"My, my, Lina-san. I was here all along!"

"Why are you hanging around here? Don't you have your own office?"

"But being here is much more fun!"

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, why don't we do this: we'll trade offices, if that makes you feel better."

"Ah, but how else can I supervise you if you insist on me leaving?"

She banged her head on the table. "Great. Now I have a "hands-on" manager and I have no time to myself whatsoever." She shot him a death glare. "You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"I'm a very good employee." He feigned a hurt expression.

"Besides annoying me, don't you have your own work to do? I'm getting a headache," she said, rubbing her temples.

He pondered for a moment. "Hmm . . . .nope." With that, he leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Ta da~! *does happy dance*


	8. Scars and perfection

**Author's note:** I'm back! The first wave of exams are over, which consisted of lots of caffeine, zero sleep and lots of swearing. I had no idea I could swear in three different languages. Oh well, guess you never know until you try, huh?

Since my replies to reviewers are a little longer than usual, please scroll to the very bottom to find the answers to your questions!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers. But if I did, Gourry would be in a yaoi with Noonsa. Because fish need love, too.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Scars and perfection

. 

_"Shh. . . .this won't hurt."_

_"......grandfather?"_

_"I'm going to show you something. A secret."_

_"But I'm sleepy. . .what are you doing?!"_

_"Sweet boy. . ."_

Zelgadiss woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air. Running his hands through his sweat drenched hair, he breathed deeply. Those nightmares again. It had been eighteen years since it had happened, but it still scarred him, and they were getting more frequent. Silently cursing, he got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Splashing the icy cold water on to his face banished the haziness from his mind. Water droplets traced their way down his pale complexion and on to the tiled floor, soon making a small puddle around him. He was still breathing heavily from the nightmare. It wasn't real. No it wasn't. It's all in the mind. He kept murmuring to himself over and over again like a mantra. But as flashes of that man's delicate face and features appeared and the memories accumulated against his will, something from within him stirred. And with sudden compulsion, he threw himself to the toilet and vomited. Coughing and gagging, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gritted his teeth.

"Damn you, Rezo."

--------------------------------------------------

"Wow, it sounds like a lot of work. Wouldn't it cost a lot of money?"

"Well, that's because it is." Filia pressed the lift buttons. "It's to announce to everyone of your debut, and from that point onwards you'll be in the public eye. Of course, money is of no question. Mazoku Records is never cheap over such matters. Oh, and Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be needing an outfit for that day. Something extravagant and new."

"Like this one?" Lina produced something from her file and handed it to the blonde woman. Filia looked very surprised, slightly hesitant at Lina's response. She hadn't expected anything to be done, especially about the ceremony which was about a month away. As her eyes scanned the paper, she glanced at the redhead, who was now chatting with Amelia. Drawing her attention back to the sketches, she couldn't but help admire the concept -- it was a marigold dress that stopped halfway just above the knees, with the rest of the dress flowing from behind. Part of it was made from another type of material that would serve as an under dress and hold up the dress at the same time so as to give a wavy feel to it. The top part was a translucent semi-cut just above the chest area, decorated with a silk ribbon. The shoulders were left bare, but compensated by having a puffy band of similar material as the dress, adorned at each arm. Amelia would fit with her innocent image yet still have something worthy for the paparazzi to go after, Filia thought wryly. She had to admit what Rodimus had said in the meeting room was true; and Lina seemed to acknowledge that in her sketches, making a little compromise but at the same time not giving in. Would it succeed? Filia felt uneasiness inside her. It was like swimming upstream against the current. They would all find out once the debut single was out. Amelia tiptoed and looked over Filia's shoulder. "That's so cool, Lina-san! It's so pretty!"

"Yes, this is excellent work. We should get this made soon."

"Heh heh, that's nothing. Hey, when are you going to start recording that single?"

"Next month. I've finished writing the lyrics and gave it to the music production team already." Amelia's eyes shone with excitement. "I got to do something!"

"Oh, Zel couldn't do it?"

Amelia shook her head. "His schedule is full this month, and he says he's not that good with writing happy lyrics. So he suggested I should do it."

"Zelgadiss has his own album to promote, that's why we haven't seen him these few weeks," Filia explained. The raven-haired girl's eyes widened at this piece of news. "Zelgadiss-san's album is out already?" she squealed. "I have to get it!"

Lina winked at her. "Hey, maybe you can get his autograph too. Cool huh?"

Filia looked confused. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Amelia's a really big fan of Zel. She's got all his CDs and stuff in her room."

Amelia could only nod vigorously with sparkly eyes. "Zelgadiss-san is so cool!" Filia could only sweatdrop while the two girls continued to chat incessantly about Zelgadiss as if they were star struck fan girls from the street. Well, actually it was really Amelia who sounded like a fanatic. She shuddered as she recalled how crazy Zelgadiss' fan girls could get; distinctively remembering several incidents where some had clamored onstage and almost torn off his shirt -- thank Ceiphied for security. Lina and Amelia weren't like that . . . right?

Hope is always a good thing.

----------------------------------------

Gourry turned to see the petite redhead run towards him. "Hey Lina!" he greeted. Ever since that incident by the drink machine, they had exchanged phone numbers and sometimes met up for lunch. He never saw Lina at the studios anymore (he couldn't remember why, but it was something about a new job), but he thought she was pretty cool. When she wasn't hitting him with her clipboard, that is.

"Sorry for being late. Stuff about work."

"Oh okay. Let's go for lunch then." He took out a leaflet. "Someone was handing this out. It's this new place. Wanna try it out?"

As Lina scanned the leaflet, her eyes turned into big saucers. "You kidding? Of course we're going!" and without warning, she dragged him across the street at abnormal speed, leaving a trail of unsettled dust.

----------------------------------------

Filia returned to her office, spending some rare quiet time of solitude. She sipped her tea, gazing at the view from the large windows. Things were going according to schedule and smoother than anticipated. Lina really surprised her that morning. Zelas really knew talent when it came up.

"Why Filia-san, it's nice to see you."

Hiding her displeasure, she turned and forced a smile. "What brings you here, Xelloss?"

"Oh nothing much," he wore his usual smile. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent success." Filia's eyes narrowed. "Success," he continued, "on signing the President of Seyruun's _daughter_ to Mazoku Records. You never cease to surprise me, Filia-san."

She ignored him, sitting back into her seat and pretending to sort out her desk. "Hmm . . .I wonder how long you signed her for. Ten years? Funny, seeing that I heard her singing capabilities are rather, shall we say . . .limited? Oh well, that can be changed with a few good singing lessons. I wonder if she knows?"

"You could tell her, but you'd find yourself with a morale-stricken young girl and an investment down the drain. I doubt Zelas would be happy about that," Filia replied. Xelloss held his hands in mock surrender. "Filia-san, I surprised you don't trust me!" He pretended to look hurt.

"Trust is hardly an issue," she said dryly. "I wonder why you offered to be her executive producer. That's not your usual area of expertise."

"Maybe I'm just doing it out of the goodness of my heart?" he suggested.

She snorted. "Oh really. Amelia's not even your type, so it's probably something else."

"Well, it's for the same reason that I decided to let you stay."

She raised her eyebrows. "Which is?"

He wagged his finger and winked. "A secret!"

----------------------------------------

"Hello? Anyone here?" Zelgadiss peered into the empty meeting room of the music production department. Oh well, everyone was probably out for lunch. He had planned to see their progress on Amelia's debut song. It had been weeks since he last saw Lina and Amelia. Filia dropped by occasionally to check up on him when she wasn't busy with Amelia, and she'd told him that Amelia had finished writing the lyrics. Curious, he'd decided to see what the music production team had to say about it. Randomly flipping through the papers, something fell out and caught his eye. It was a slightly crumpled piece of paper with pink writing on it. Amelia's lyrics, he thought amusedly. Very pink and feminine. His eyes traced over the words, and he frowned. Hmm . . .there wasn't anything particularly wrong with it, but it was missing something. Picking up a pen nearby, he crossed out some of the words and scribbled something in substitution.

_There_, he thought with satisfaction,_ it's perfect now_.

----------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Ishy-chan:** Thanks for your e-mails and reviews! I know you like X/L as much as I do.

**Phizzy-chan:** I update so frequently because the idea was sitting in my mind for so long that I couldn't revise in peace without having the urge to write it all out. Stupid brain. Zel's human eyes are blue? Ah, I didn't actually notice since the only time he was ever human was during one of the episodes in the frist season. I couldn't really see what colour they were, but it was just my assumption they were brown. I'm bad! ;

**Soobin:** Lina _did_ strangle him in the coffee shop!

**Lina Gabriev:** A review per chapter! You're too good to me! I hope you'll continue reading this. Anyway, here's the answers to your questions:

1. I don't draw, generally. But I do have some sketches on Lina and Amelia, which I will probably upload and make a homepage on in the beginning of June.

2. No it won't be a retelling of the Slayers Universe -- the chapter on Lina/Gourry was just an exception because I couldn't find a better way to introduce them together. But I'll be keeping some stuff such as the hierarchies, and there will be hints of some of the NEXT episodes (i.e. that Maiden's Prayer song).

3. Why did Xelloss decide to keep Filia? Xelloss gives a hint in this chapter, but it won't be saying much. See if you can guess!

4. Why does Lina have so much power over Zel? It has something to do with the answer to the above question. Hee hee. I may have to write a spinoff story to clarify things. But in a nutshell, it's because Lina and Zel became really good friends during Lina's university days and she's the only one who knows of Zel's inner scars.

5. The lyrics are my own. I didn't think they were that good to make anyone think they belonged to someone else! (-) During high school I wrote lyrics and composed songs. I also worked at a large record company for three weeks as a summer intern, and I got to see some of the not so pretty aspects of that industry. I'm sure if I stayed longer I would've seen more, but thank god I didn't. oO

6. Valgaav won't be in this fic. Syphiel will definitely be here, though. She's the reason why Gourry and Lina break up in the end. [**xelloss:** you just gave away the plot!]

**Kagaya Chou:** Oh!!!!! Best friend reviewer alert!!!! Thanks for checking up on this. huggles

I didn't deal with the aftermath of Xelloss' giving Lina a peck on the cheek, but let's just say Lina either beat him to a pulp, or she got red-faced and sat there in shock while he sneaked out of the room.

Can anyone imagine what Amelia's lyrics are? What did Zelgadiss change about them? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	9. A day with Zelgadiss

**Author's note:** Oh, it took me a long time to write this chapter (well, 5 hours actually but still!) and a long time to make corrections and flesh things out.

A big THANK YOU to **Ishy-chan** for being willing to beta-read this chapter - I know you've got that blanket to make! Thanks to her, this isn't so bland as it was originally, especially with the grammatical errors pointed out. Hee hee! Ishy-chan also knows the whole story now because I gave her long spoilers! I'm so bad...

**Lina Gabriev:** I've been hanging around at the coffee shop with Xelloss too much, I guess. (Heh) What will Amelia think when she gets her lyrics back? What's been changed? The un-italicized parts of the song are Zel's suggestions. I think through their songs their relationship can develop!

**Ishy-chan:** Too short, I know. Blame it on......Noonsa! Yes! That bit about "sweet boy"....it's _supposed_ to sound sick and perverted!!!!

**Phizzy-chan:** oO You and Ishy-chan make me wonder.......(facefaults) Yes, Zel-chan was getting raped by his dearest grandfather. I couldn't possibly have him as a chimera in modern day, nor scarred physically (or else how would he have his fickle fan girls?). So I had him scarred psychologically, and that he doesn't trust people too much.Apart from Lina, no one knows about it.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: A day with Zelgadiss**

.

_Everyday_

_I write six hundred 'I love you's'_

_Years pass by but never ceasing_

_Waiting for that one letter_

_I know we're in two completely_

_Different worlds_

_But could you stop for just 18 seconds_

_To answer whether you think_

_We should all have dreams?_

_._

__

_I know you're a superstar_

_And I_

_Just a face in the crowd_

_Yet unrelentingly I persist_

_Yearly, monthly, nightly_

_Dreaming that you'd reply one day_

_Just once_

_._

__

_When everyone's tired and weary_

_I put my hopes into this envelope_

_I know we're in two completely_

_Different worlds_

_But will you understand?_

.

Dear Tesla

Thank you for your letters

Thinking back,

I too had the same thoughts when I was young

That's why I ask you

To carry on believing

_._

_I won't ever give up..._.

.

.

"Good job, but there's been a minor alteration that we thought would be better."

Amelia took back the paper, wondering what had been changed. "Oh!" she let out a little cry of surprise. "This fits much better. You're a genius!"

The man looked a little embarrassed. "Well, actually we didn't do that. We came back from lunch yesterday and found someone had done it for us," he admitted, rubbing the back of neck sheepishly. "We thought it would've been better this way."

"I wonder who did it? I really want to thank him or her."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Work hard on your single! Everyone liked the lyrics." He gave her a thumbs up.

Blushing, she nodded before heading off to find her manager. _Mazoku Records is truly a strange place_, she decided. _Who would be so selfless to help out and not take credit for it?_ She wondered who it could be, since she didn't know a lot of people here._ It couldn't be Filia-san or Lina-san, since they didn't write lyrics_. Nor anyone else in the marketing and production department. And the music department already said it wasn't them.

_Could it be....Zelgadiss-san?_ Part of her hoped that it was, but quickly dismissed that thought out of her mind. He was supposed to be in Elemekia, miles away doing his promotion. She let out a sigh of disappointment, and bowed her head in defeat. _Yeah right, like Zelgadiss-san would waste his time on me_, she mentally chided herself. _If he knew the lyrics were about him, he'd probably laugh. . .OUCH!_ She stumbled backwards from the collision, only to find herself looking into Zelgadiss' face.

"Zelgadiss-san!" she exclaimed, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Hi Amelia."

"I didn't realize you were back so soon!"

"Yeah, I returned yesterday. How's your single going?"

Amelia's eyes lit up. "I've finished and just got back comments," she said happily. "There's this small bit that was changed, but that was better than what it was originally."

"Really? The team must've been pretty good then." A little self-praise never hurt!

"Well, they said it wasn't them who did it," she frowned. "And no one knows who it was. Still, I'd really like to thank him or her if I knew."

"I'm sure he'd understand," he replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Let's see what you've got then."

Zelgadiss and Amelia chatted on recent events of the past few weeks as they made their way to Filia's office. Zelgadiss' promotion of his latest album had been a remarkable success, with over thousands attending his events and having mass media coverage. Security was tightened, he told her, in case some of his fans became too enthusiastic. She giggled as he recalled a time when a guy went up onstage and proposed to him. "And the next day, the magazines were speculating on my sexual orientation," he shuddered.

"I saw that on tv too. It must have been very embarrassing."

"Never again." he said solemnly, and they both laughed.

------------------------------------------

"That's great!" Filia said enthusiastically when Amelia told her the good news. "I liked the lyrics too. I don't think anyone's ever written about it before."

"Same here," Lina said, her eyes still on the lyrics sheet. "I bet lots of people will be able to relate to it - a girl writing to her idol. Though I think the altered bit is a little strange."

Zelgadiss turned to her. "Why is that? I think it's perfectly fine." He was trying to keep the offended tone out of his voice.

"I'm not talking about the way it's written. I'm more of thinking the way it's used. Look here," she pointed out to him, "Isn't this supposed to be someone else saying it to her?" Everyone else peered over her shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, I have to agree with Lina."

"Exactly."

"But what should we do about this then?" Amelia sounded worried.

"We don't need to change anything. We'll just get a male singer to sing that bit." Lina said as a matter of factly.

"Who's going to do that?" Filia asked.

Lina pondered for a moment before an idea struck her. She grinned mischievously. "Zel . . ." she said in her sweetest voice.

"Umm . . .yeah?" he was suddenly feeling very uncertain about this whole thing. Lina had something brewing whenever she used that tone, and he knew it.

"Would you _please_ be that singer?"

"Err. . . .what if I say no?"

"Then I'll start batting my eyelashes and tell your fan girls where you live."

------------------------------------------

"What's the purpose of my life," Zelgadiss muttered to himself as he made his way to the coffee room. "Is it to be Lina's lackey? No, I thought I was supposed to be a cool guitarist and singer. . .yeah, that's it. . .maybe a little quiet too. . ."

"Why, Zelgadiss-san, it's not healthy to be talking to yourself like this."

The singer rolled his eyes at his half-brother. "Did you come to make fun of me too?"

Xelloss chuckled. "No, but I heard from Amelia that you'll be singing a bit for her single."

"Coerced by Lina. I wouldn't have minded her violence, but," he shuddered. "She threatened to get all girly and sweet on me."

"Oh? Is it that bad? I distinctly remember her headlocks as being rather painful. Enjoyable, yes. But still painful."

"You _like_ pain, you freak."

"Hush, don't tell Lina-san." He wagged his finger and winked.

Zelgadiss only smirked as he took a sip from his cup. Secretly, he didn't mind as much helping out Amelia. She seemed genuinely oblivious of everything ugly around her. He wondered if she knew what to expect. Plus, he had gained a newfound respect for her when he saw Amelia's ability to write her own lyrics within such a short period. He had learnt of Amelia's talents when he got to know Lina a few years ago, but he assumed it was exaggeration or mere praise. He wanted to see for himself, so he decided to let her do the task herself.

"Hey Zel," Lina poked her head through the door. "Filia says you have to hurry up or you're going to be late for that tv show."

Xelloss gave her a little wave. "Good afternoon, Lina-san!"

Lina made a face and disappeared. Zelgadiss looked at him questioningly. "Did you do something to piss her off?"

"She's an interesting girl. We'll have lots of fun."

------------------------------------------

Thanks to Filia's insane driving speed ["FILIA SLOW DOWN THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE ON THE ROAD!!!"], Zelgadiss arrived at the tv studio just in time for the makeup artists and hair stylists to fix him up. Zelgadiss coughed as he accidentally inhaled hairspray, and felt like his skin was about to tear when foundation was roughly applied. Chaos reigned the scene, with staff running about to get ready and last-minute orders being thrown about. He was shown to sit on the red plush sofa, which he thought looked good but felt rather uncomfortable. Wincing as the bright lights were maneuvered towards him, he shook hands with the brunette tv host who sitting beside him, and turned to face the cameras. At this point, the whole room went silent as one of the staff made a signal.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"Good afternoon! It's 2pm and you're watching....Music Jukebox Special, and I'm your host, Yvonne! Today we've got Zelgadiss Greywords as our special guest. How are you, Zel?"

"Feeling pretty good. Thanks for having me here, Yvonne."

"Well, we know you've been _very_ busy with your promotion tour for your latest album, _i_."

"Yeah, I just got back from Elemekia yesterday."

"So tell us, why did you choose _i_ as your album title?" The woman leaned forward, showing a hint of her cleavage. Zelgadiss wondered whether she did that on purpose - lots of women did that when they were with him. Except for Filia, who was too sensible. As for Lina, she'd certainly beat him to a pulp if he did so much as to even _attempt_ to look down her blouse. Mentally straightening up at that thought, he remembered he was at a tv show and ran his fingers through his hair. Giving a lopsided smile, he replied, "Throughout these 4 years I've been doing a lot of experimenting. I think after that journey, I've finally found something that I can say truly represents me. I think the title _i _is simple and self-explanatory. It's good quality music that matters to me most."

"Good quality music," Yvonne nodded enthusiastically, "That's definitely worked for you. So, which song do you like best?"

"Haha....well that's a little difficult to decide. The process of writing each song was an arduous experience, and I had lots of communication with the music production team. But if I were to choose one, it'd have to be _In the Still of the Night_, because," he paused to think, "I wrote it during a rare moment when everything seemed calm. I'm always everywhere, busy doing this job and then that, running around. I don't really get a lot of time to myself to sit down and properly write a song. I find that with the right surroundings, anything is possible."

"Did you know that song's been on the top three charts since your album came out?"

"Really?" he laughed. "I have to thank those who liked that song then."

"There's also been a rumor going around. We'll need to ask you to clarify on that one---"

"I'm not gay."

"Err....that wasn't the question."

"Well, just for the record. I'm not gay." He said it with conviction, facing the camera. Filia, who was behind the cameras, suppressed a giggle. Managers did not giggle!

"I'm sure we all understand. Now, back to what I was saying. Is it true that there's a new singer at Mazoku Records and that you're helping her?"

_They must be talking about Amelia_, Zelgadiss realized. "Well, yes it's true," he admitted. He hoped there wouldn't be anymore questions on her, since he never expected it to come up. He hadn't prepared for _this_, and he didn't want to say the wrong thing either. But Yvonne was persistent. "Who is she? And what do you think of her?" she pressed. She'd received a mysterious call that morning over this piece of delicious information, and if what she had was true, then this possibly meant _exclusive_ news.

"Umm....she's a really nice person. She'll be writing her own lyrics for her debut song." He answered slowly, cautious not to let Yvonne's enthusiasm shake him.

"But rumors also have it that she's the President of Seyruun's youngest daughter. Do you think she may have been signed because of her status?"

Sensitive question alert! Zelgadiss felt his palms go sweaty. He glanced at Filia, who made a sign - he immediately understood what to say. "Well," he answered truthfully, "you'll have to ask Mazoku Records for that sort of thing. But I'm sure Mazoku Records has its standards and is very selective when choosing who to sign."

"But is she easy to work with? Being someone of her status, some of us expect her to be very....high maintenance." Yvonne persisted and arched her eyebrows in interest as she gazed steadily at Zelgadiss, who was secretly trying to maintain a natural composure and _not_ sweat so much at the same time. She knew she had hit a spot and she wasn't going to let go. No sir!

"Nonsense. That's why they're called rumors," he emphasized off handly. " For example, just because the tabloids say I'm gay doesn't mean I am. I'm not gay."

He could hear tittering giggles from the female staff in the background, but he kept a straight face. He didn't enjoy bringing up that incident, but it was a tactic to steer away from a more sensitive subject that he certainly wasn't prepared to handle. The brunette tv host would have attempted to dig deeper into the subject had time not been running out. At the corner of her eye she could see the staff signaling that it was time to finish off.

"Ah, yes. Well, that's all we have today. Thank you for sparing some time out of your busy schedule to be with us today."

"No problem." _Thank Ceiphied for perfect timing!_

Yvonne turned to the camera and flashed a bright smile. "You're watching Music Jukebox Special, and I'm Yvonne. We'll see you next week!"

------------------------------------------

"I had no idea she'd ask that sort of thing! No one was supposed to know about Amelia!" Filia said in an irritated voice. They were driving back to the office, with Zelgadiss wiping his brow with a piece of tissue.

"You know, that was a pretty close one. I didn't even know what to say in case I said something that was supposed to be kept secret."

"You handled it well. I suppose I should've expected a leak like this. Doesn't matter now, since the ceremony's taking place in a few weeks anyway."

"Hey Filia. Just between you and me - why _did_ you sign Amelia?"  
Filia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it true Mazoku Records signed Amelia because of her status?"

The car came to a sudden halt, the tires screeching. He thought Filia looked a little upset, but that look was quickly replaced with a neutral expression. "There are many reasons why I chose her over the others," she stated simply.

"Her singing wasn't one of the reasons."

"That can easily be changed with singing lessons." But she didn't sound so sure. She looked the other way, trying to avoid Zelgadiss' gaze.

"Don't you think it's unfair on her?" Zelgadiss asked quietly. "She's bound to find out one day."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Filia closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Zelgadiss," she murmured. "I really don't know."

------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Reviews, suggestions, comments and love confessions are most welcomed! (**xelloss:** who would want to give YOU love confessions?)


	10. Seeds of jealousy

**Author's note:** Due to laziness and being buried in paperwork, this chapter came a little late. This week's the final week of my exams, and I still have that 10,000 word dissertation and one more exam this Thursday. Not that anyone's interested, but I just felt like saying it! There!

Again, many thanks to **Ishy-chan** for beta-reading this, and for keeping me mentally alert by chatting with me on msn during 4 in the morning. (Heh!)  
  
**Ishy-chan:** I seem to have a problem with fleshing things out. I can't so descriptions the way other writers do, so everyone will need to bear with me! Oh, and thanks for pointing out I spelt 'Sylphiel' wrong.

**  
Lina Gabriev:** Amelia's reaction to the truth will come in 2 chapters later. I think she _will_ be utterly devastated, but life goes on! As for the Jukebox thing, I agree with you that Yvonne should've introduced herself at the beginning, so I've already made the changes. Thanks for telling me! Zel...poor Zel. Doesn't it make you twitch when he looks better in a dress than _us_?

By the way, you should continue that **Slayers Beginning** story you wrote. It's hilarious (especially the bit where L-sama tells Lina and Gourry to make 'lots and lots of babies!'), and I will read it s-l-o-w-l-y and review after the exams.

**Phizzy-chan:** You're sick of AU stories that make Zel and Xelly related? Don't kill the author! (hides) Well well...I've already taken care of that for the next chapter since you gave me a new idea. (evil grin)

**Strife3:** New reviewer! Thanks for reading, and I'm still waiting for that new chapter of yours!

**  
Soobin:** Eh...I didn't like the 8th chapter because it was too short and the rape scene made me uncomfortable as I wrote it. But I'm glad you liked it! And nope, I didn't mention the half-brother thing in previous chapters. I don't think they're in a 'hate' relationship, but they're not close. As for Zel, he was signed because of another reason, which I will reveal in the near future, hopefully after the exams.

(This chapter's title has an underlying meaning to it. Have fun guessing what lies in the future for the Slayers gang.)

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Seeds of jealousy**

The next few weeks were hectic and busy for everyone at Mazoku Records. The dat of the ceremony was fast approaching, and with only a mere few days left, there was so much to be done. The 33rd floor of Mazoku Records was literally a war zone.

"Zolf, when's that dress going to be ready?" Lina shouted across the department floor. She was standing on the table at the center of the department with a rolled up newspaper in one hand and a whistle in another. Everyone was running around, rushing deadlines and organizing the huge packages that had arrived that morning.

"I was told that it'll be ready for fitting tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey Rodimus!" she called to the balding man. "Have you sent out notifications to the press yet?"

"I'm on to it," he said gruffly, bumping into someone. "Just give me some time."

"There's NO time. Now get your ass on to it or _else_!"

He shuddered, thinking that for almost a second the redhead had little fangs coming out of her mouth. Here she was, standing on top of the table, giving out orders and making everyone run - literally - on their toes. This girl actually seemed to _enjoy_ the chaos around her. "Bitch" he muttered under his breath as he set down the heavy box that he was carrying.

"Did I hear something?" her voice sounded dangerously sweet.

"I'm on to it! I'm on to it!"

Lina crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. These people were so inefficient and slow! Why didn't they just take her orders and do them? It was so simple yet they couldn't seem to understand! It was like talking to a bunch of cows. At this moment, Gourry walked in, looking very lost. When he saw the redhead, he brightened up and waved. "OI LINA!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Lina turned around and waved back. "Hey Gourry! Thanks for coming!"

He made his way to her, barely managing to avoid crashing into anyone. "It was really difficult getting to this place," he complained. "It's like a maze."

"I gave you pretty clear directions. Anyway, you can get to work now."

Gourry scratched his head and looked around him. "What's happening? It looks really messy here."

Lina whacked him with her rolled newspaper. "Baka! I told you a zillion times on the phone already! You're here to help me move these boxes and stack them into the other room!"

In amidst the chaotic mess and sea of people, Xelloss leaned against a corner, doing nothing in particular. He instinctively knew the tall blonde man didn't belong here - he had never seen him before. But from what he could see, Lina appeared to know him. Probably one of her friends, he mused as he watched her repeatedly hitting the poor guy. Oh dear, she was putting him into one of her infamous headlocks now.

But for a split second, something within him twisted when he thought he saw warmth in her features as she smiled at that guy. His face became grim as his amethyst eyes opened, reflecting pure contempt.

------------------------------------

"Finally finished!" Lina sang proudly, admiring her handiwork. "I'm so proud of myself!"

"Lina," Gourry complained. "You didn't even _do_ anything! You just stood there and ordered everyone else around!"

"You can say that again," a very tired Rodimus muttered beneath his breath.

Zelgadiss and Amelia walked into the department, surprised at how clean and organized everything was. "Wow, Lina-san! You got everything done so quickly!" there was a tone of awe in Amelia's voice.

"I'm a genius!" Lina posed and flashed a victory sign.

"You just stood there and did nothing!" Gourry and Rodimus protested together.

"I was in a leadership role. You guys are nothing without leadership. Haha!"

Zelgadiss chuckled. "That's typical of Lina."

Gourry glanced at Zelgadiss and frowned. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think we've met."

After contemplating for a moment, Gourry suddenly hit his fist into his palm. "Ah yes!" he said triumphantly, "You're that guy on the posters and magazines!"

Everyone facefaulted, and Lina resumed physically abusing poor Gourry. "Ack! Linaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

"THAT'S for saying stupid stuff you jellyfish!!!"

"Gourry-sama!" a female voice cried. Everyone stopped and turned to see a lithe woman standing at the doorway. She had a worried expression on her face, and at the sight of Gourry being flattened on the floor with Lina on top, her hand flew to her mouth in shock. It did _not_ look good.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry said happily, getting back on to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired woman lowered her eyes shyly. "I--" she started, but was interrupted by Filia, who was storming into the department.

"Those incompetent _pigs_!" the blonde woman fumed angrily. "I told them I needed the things today! Wait until I get my hands on them!" At the sight of Sylphiel, she stopped and immediately smoothened her angry expression to a calm and demure one. "Oh, hello Syphiel."

"Good afternoon, Filia-san."

Filia nodded before clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce Sylphiel Nels Rahda. She's going to be Amelia's helper from now on."

Sylphiel bowed politely. "I hope to be of everyone's assistance."  
------------------------------------

"My helper? Why would I need one?" a puzzled Amelia asked when everyone gathered down to the coffee shop for a break. The coffee shop had become the usual place to hang out and meet for the Slayers gang. They came so frequently that the sofa corner was literally reserved for them. No one else dared venture there. Probably because they didn't want any conflict with anyone from Mazoku Records, especially when the son of Zelas Metallium was part of the group. Lina, Gourry and Amelia remained oblivious to this, assuming the corner was always vacant because it was like that.

"All artists have personal helpers," Filia explained as she sat down with her latte. "If you need anything, forgot something....in situations like that, Sylphiel will help you. She'll be by your side more than any of us will because I'll have to tend to other artists under my wing as well."

"Oh! Like Zelgadiss-san."

"Yes, like Zelgadiss."

Amelia stole a glance at the brown-haired man who was chatting with Gourry. Never in her life did she ever think she would someday be like this, having a casual cup of coffee in the presence of Zelgadiss. Ever since Zelgadiss debuted four years ago, she had been an avid fan, collecting his CDs, posters and anything else she could get. She knew that now she couldn't act like any other rabid fan girl ¡V common sense told her that it would likely scare him off and ruin any potential friendship in the making. It would be difficult to suppress the reaction "OH MY GOD IT'S ZELGADISS GREYWORDS" every time she saw him, but she was determined to exercise self-control. _Yes, just like what daddy taught me_, she thought. She stole another glance at him, but this time noticed Lina in a corner with Xelloss. They were in deep conversation with each other, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Oh, had they made up? She remembered Lina telling her that Xelloss had given her a peck on the cheek a few weeks ago at the office. She smiled to herself, thinking that Xelloss certainly wasn't shy at expressing affection for her best friend. It was so strange though - he had kissed her within a mere few hours since they'd met! Wasn't that a little too fast?

"You studied law _and_ business at the University of Seyruun in _three years_?" there was an impressed tone in Lina's voice. Xelloss had approached her in his usual friendly manner, inquiring politely about her life at Atlas University. It sparked off an interesting conversation, which ended up in them sitting over in another corner and exchanging stories of university life. He wasn't too concerned with Lina's academic qualifications; he already knew that and more from his private detectives. He had succeeded in tearing her unknowingly away from Gourry, however, and that was what mattered.

"You're correct. And after that, I started helping out with the family business."

"How did you manage to do both degrees in such a short time _and_ come out as top of the class? That's impossible!"

Xelloss wagged his finger at her. "Now now, Lina-san," he chided, "Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it."

Lina thought for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "Did you use money?" she challenged. When she saw his hurt expression, she quickly added, "Well, it's not that unusual for rich families to do that."

"I assure you that money was not involved," he replied, attempting to keep his cheery smile up, "Good time management and a little effort can go a long way."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking away. "I shouldn't have suggested something like that."

"No need to apologize, Lina-san. I've been asked that numerous times before," he paused. "Say, who's that guy over there?"

Lina glanced at where he was pointing. "That guy? Oh, he's Gourry. I met him while I was working part-time at a studio. He's a model."

"Quite a good looking man. Your boyfriend?" he was trying to refrain from sounding too eager to know.

She shook her head. "Nope. We're just good friends. Plus, he knows the best places to eat!"

Xelloss was about to reply when his phone rang. He excused himself and went outside, out of earshot. Lina got up from where she was sitting and joined Amelia and Filia. "Hi Lina-san," Amelia greeted as she made room for her friend. "Where's Xelloss-san?"

"Oh, he's talking on his phone outside. So, what are you guys talking about?"

"The ceremony. I'm so nervous about it!" she laughed. "I've never been at the center of attention before. What if I land on my face or something?"

"I'm sure you won't," Lina assured her, brushing her crimson bangs from her eyes, "You just stand where you're supposed to stand. Plus, your dress is deliberately short in the front, so you won't trip over."

"I hope I won't be a klutz! It'd be very embarrassing if that happened."

"I'd tend to worry about the sort of questions the media plan to ask if I were you." Lina pointed out.

Amelia tilted her head to one side. "Why?" she asked curiously. Filia waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry," she assured her. "We'll get them to sign an agreement before we let them on the premises that day."

The two girls exchanged glances of confusion. The manager sighed and patiently explained what she meant. "It's a legally binding document that we make the media sign before we let them attend the ceremony or other functions like that. It restricts the sort of questions that they're allowed to ask, the number of people they're allowed to send, and so on. So we won't get any nasty unexpected questions."

"Like Amelia's family background?"

"Yes," Filia said evasively, wondering whether Lina realized the implications, "because that's irrelevant to the ceremony, and draws the focus away from Amelia. So all we need to do is draw up the usual questions they're likely to ask and then come up with some standard answers. I hope you have a good memory, Amelia."

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, her hands clasping together. "I won't let you down!" she promised with determination in her voice, balling up her fists.

"Umm...Amelia?"

"Yes, Lina-san?"

"You just split coffee over me."

------------------------------------

Xelloss fast-paced his way back to Mazoku Records as soon as he received his mother's call. Much as he preferred to remain at the coffee shop with the rest, he knew duty was more important. So important, in fact, that he didn't even bother to say goodbye to everyone. Not that they'd notice he was gone anyway. Sliding nimbly between the doors of the closing elevator, he pressed the buttons and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a warm day, and running around didn't make wearing a suit any more 'comfortable' than it already was. He gazed out of the glass windows as the lifts traveled upwards smoothly. It was a maginificent view of the city. If it were nightfall, the city would be scattered with neon lights dancing in the darkness. Seyruun was the epitome of everything modern, chic and stylish. _What a perfect place to ground one's business_, Xelloss mused to himself.

It finally came to a stop at the 35th floor. The violet haired man shrugged and walked out, hands in his pockets. Bypassing the secretary's desk with a nod, he made his way down the long corridor that he was so familiar with ever since he was a young boy. As he pushed open the large wooden doors, a gust of cold air swept into his face.

"Try to knock next time," Zelas called out sharply, her eyes not leaving the document she was reading. Xelloss gave a little bow in apology. The golden haired woman motioned him closer. "My muscles are aching," she complained as she tossed her hair over one shoulder. He quickly went over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Your neck or shoulders?"

"Shoulders."

He obliged, and the room hung in silence for a few minutes as he worked his magic, kneading and gently massaging Zelas' tense muscles. When she batted him off, he knew he was done. "That was much better," she yawned lazily, leaning back into her chair. "You're better than the professionals."

"I'm glad to hear of it. Is there anything else you need?"

Zelas lit a cigarette and sighed. "Dolphin's causing trouble again," she said, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Take care of it. I don't want to take any chances."

"You want to rid of her...permanently?" His mouth went dry, but his expression remained stoic.

"No need. I'll know she'll listen to you."

"I'll take care of it then."

------------------------------------  
**Author's note:** Feel free to suggest any new ideas or tell me what you don't like - I'm a pretty flexible person.

Review review review! You know you want to.... (grin)


	11. You were mine

****

****

**Darkness Rising**

Tuesday, 15 June 2004

This story was written purely for my own enjoyment, and I most certainly do not own _Slayers_, unless the creator decides to pass ownership to me, which in that case he'd probably have to be insane to do so.

**Chapter 11: You were mine**

****

Spring was painted in grays and flecks of crimson. The violet-haired man shivered slightly as he stepped out of his limousine. It was chillingly cold early in the morning, and he much preferred the sanctuary of his bed, but this was the only time he could spare to do this. This was the borders of Seyruun, where few ever bothered to venture due to the distance and inconvenience. It was picturesque, with the sloping plains of greenery and the main city just barely in sight. It would have been secluded and undisturbed but for the small brick house that sat comfortably beside the large oak tree.

The last time he came to this place was a few years ago, to accomplish a task that his mother had ordered him to do. Naturally he had done so and without question, despite his slight pangs of guilt. But he never questioned her, for he knew she had her own reasons that probably justified whatever she bade him. His feelings were irrelevant; he was too young to understand.

He inhaled deeply when his eyes fell on to the quaint little cottage, smoke coming out from its chimney. Its serene exterior was but a farce. Pushing the creaky gates open, he strode along the rocky path and arrived at the door, which was already open.

They were expecting him.

The house carried a musty smell that melded with the damp air. It was colder inside than outside, but the doctors and nurses didn't seem to care. With a curt nod, one of them led him down the narrow hallway, and stopped at the metal door, unlocking it. As the door creaked open, sunlight seeped through the windows and sprayed throughout the white washed room, giving a peaceful yet eerie feel. At the window was a petite woman standing with her back faced to him. Her deep blue tresses cascaded down to her waist, an unflattering contrast to the beige pajamas she was wearing. She was humming a tune to herself, swaying from side to side. Yes, this was her.

A knowing smile played upon his lips. "Hello, Kaiouu-sama."

At the sound of his voice, the woman stopped humming and glanced curiously at the newcomer. She stared at him for a moment before sitting back on to her bed and became interested in the bed linen sheets.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked loudly, bending a little until their faces were barely millimeters from each other. He wasn't sure if she could really hear him, since she was sometimes off into her own little world, unaware of reality around her. But when his amethyst eyes opened, meeting her gray-blue ones, she became startled. The dullness in her eyes disappeared, only to be replaced with fear and apprehension. "No," she whispered, flattening herself against the walls, "Go away. Zelas...away..."

Not wanting to provoke her any further, he quickly closed his eyes and put on his usual playful expression. "You don't remember me at all?" he feigned a hurt expression. "Not even one bit?"

The friendliness in his voice calmed her nerves, and she blinked several times before she hesitantly observed the man before her. She poked and prodded, taking an interest in his silky smooth hair. "Hair¡K" she giggled, running her fingers through it, "Funny color."

"Just like a long time ago. Remember?" he encouraged her. If she could just remember him from the better days, perhaps he could gain her trust. Hopefully, her short-term memory lapses didn't allow her to remember the _other_ incident. She seemed happy enough, having forgotten her fear just mere moments ago.

"Remember the sea?" he spoke softly, tilting her head towards him to direct her attention. "Remember the children?"

"Children...we played with the fishies...." she murmured to herself, leaning against the wall. "No no, don't go too far...not safe..."

.

_"I almost caught it!" the child shrieked ecstatically, waving her stick around, "Did you see that?"_

_"Don't go too far Lina," the blue-tressed woman called out. "It's not safe."_

_"I'll go after her," the young boy offered, setting the wicker basket down. Dolphin nodded. "The sea's a little rough today," she observed the graying skies. With a free hand, she brushed a stray lock behind her ear. It was getting windier by the minute. She watched as he joined Lina, now in shallow waters, in their fish catching game. Moments later, they returned, running across the dry sane towards her in a race._

_"I won! I won!" the red haired girl shouted triumphantly, flashing a victory sign. The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_"Oh dear, it seems like I've lost."_

_Dolphin shook her head as she smiled. They were like brother and sister, and she loved them like her own. Yes, just like her own._

.

Slowly, Dolphin raised her eyes at the slender man before her. "Xelloss" she whispered as her voice broke, pulling him closer towards her in a tight embrace. "You're Xelloss."

They remained like this for what seemed like forever and he knew he had succeeded in gaining her trust when he saw the happy glow in her expression. But suddenly she pulled away. "I'll tell you a secret," she hissed, her eyes darting around the room in a dangerous manner as though suspecting something. "Zelas wants to get rid of us. She wants the money. Scheming bitch...scheming bitch..." and she repeated it over and over to herself like a mantra. She nodded her head and began a conversation with herself, muttering all the way. She had completely forgotten that Xelloss was here. Her frequent sudden changes in her personality no longer surprised him. Sometimes she could be saner than anyone else, but such times were rare. Yet at other times, she remained suspicious and eccentric. He wondered whether she even realized what she was doing. But an insane woman's words were exactly as there were - rambling nonsense. Why did his mother need to quiet down his aunt when it didn't even matter, especially when the only contact she ever had was with the doctors and nurses in this secluded place? As much as he would've liked to ask her about that and other things that Dolphin had said in the past, part of him decided it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. She was rather touchy about it.

By this time, the blue haired woman was pacing around the room, muttering more incriminating things. "She was afraid, so she killed my babies." Her hands clenched and she began punching an imaginary foe. "Die bitch die!!!" her fist made contact with the wall, leaving a trailing mark of blood. Her expression hadn't changed, for she was oblivious to pain. Xelloss stepped forward and grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Stop saying these things," he said sharply, whirling her around to face him. "They aren't true."

She growled at him, and there was a defiant look in her eyes. "She did it!" she shouted into his face. "She'll destroy us all!" She struggled, but his grip on her was firm.

"If you don't stop it," he warned softly, "I will never come back. _Ever_."

Her whimpers died down and he knew he had made his point when her defiance disappeared and she leaned into his arms, her fingers clutching at his chest. He always thought she was rather strange - she bore absolutely no resemblance to his mother nor her other siblings, who were notorious for their ruthlessness. As he remembered her from his childhood days, she was gentle and calm...even regal, perhaps.

It was almost time for work. He had to get back to the office on time for his duties - his mother was expecting him.

"I have to go now. Promise you'll be good?" He looked at her intently for an answer. The flicker in her eyes satisfied him. But as he turned to leave, she grasped at his sleeve.

"You...you were..." She said in a choked whisper, "You were--"

"Don't say it." The grave look in his eyes darkened. And with that, he disappeared behind the doors.

She watched him as he made his way out of the gates and into the waiting limousine, never once turning to look back. As a sweet yet slightly sad smile graced her lips, she bowed her head and a tear slid down her pale cheeks.

"...mine."

* * *

(25 years ago...)

Loud screams echoed through the hospital walls, the doctor ducking as yet another flying projectile was aimed at his head. "What do you mean it's gone?!" Zelas Metallium screeched, her body barely held down on to the bed by several nurses. The doctor winced as the silvery blonde woman continued hurling abuses and incoherently ranting. Her reaction was natural. After all, she had lost her baby after hours of prolonged and painful labor. Her bodyguards stood beside her, their faces emotionless.

"Please calm down," he stammered. "You need your rest."

"I don't NEED rest! You fucking liar! GIVE MY BABY BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" Some patients passing by peered through the glass door, inquisitive over what the commotion was about, only to flinch when she whirled angrily and shot them dirty looks.

He glanced at the blue haired woman sleeping peacefully on another bed. The anesthetic would wear off sometime soon. She was the older sister, and they had coincidently gone into labor at the same time. The only difference was that her child had survived. At this point, a nurse came in, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms. For a moment, Zelas stopped her ranting and paused, her eyes curiously following the nurse. For a moment, the room became uncomfortably silent.

"Would you like to hold him for a minute?" the doctor offered, feeling a little sorry for her. She said nothing, but her arms were outstretched to receive the newborn.

"He's beautiful..." she murmured as she traced a finger down the baby's delicate face.

"Oh he's lovely," the nurse agreed, relieved that things weren't so tense now. "He's your sister's, I believe."

Zelas hugged the bundle closer, the light milky fragrance lingering through her nostrils. She touched his tiny hands that were clenched in tight fists.

"No, he's mine," she murmured, just loud enough for those in close physical proximity to hear.

The nurse and doctor exchanged puzzled glances. But the dangerous eager gleam in her eyes was unmistakable. When the nurse stepped forward to take back the baby, she was met with a growl. In a split second, she found herself pushed roughly on to the floor. When she got to her feet, she let out a gasp of surprise as she saw the scene before her - one of the bodyguards had a sharp blade pressed against the doctor's neck. The doctor's eyes were wide in fear, his mouth open like a fish's.

"Wha...what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes darting at the dark suited man in alarm. He had forgotten that these men were loyal to the silvery blonde alone. What was this woman planning to do?

"Listen closely," Zelas smirked as the doctor felt the cold metal twisting a little too close for comfort. "You're going to change the records. My baby never died. But as for my poor sister...." her voiced trailed off with a hint of steel.

The doctor nodded mutely. His knees would have buckled had it not been for the bodyguard's tight grasp. The Beastmaster held a finger to her lips. "It'll be a little secret. Just between us. Won't that be fun?"

.

.

Later on, when he was alone in his office, that nauseating feeling deep within him would twist until it rose to his throat, and he would fear that he would soon suffocate. His only consolation - no, _salvation,_ would be that the poor mother had been too unconscious to know the truth.

.

Or at least...that was what he thought.

* * *

**Author's note: **This was one of the most difficult chapters to write, hence the long delay. I had this written up long ago, but it took quite some time for me to flesh it out. I wanted the style of this to be a little different from the previous chapters, with more description than narrative. Hope it worked out well.

**Phizzy-chan:** There! Now it's all better, isn't it? Oh no, I won't kill off Amelia. I think that's be kinda anti-climatic when I write about 30 chapters and then - bam! she dies.

**Ishy-chan:** No I don't think you're a terrible dialogue writer.Either I'm blind or you've really improved with each new chapter you write! Sorry for posting this w/o getting your comments first. I wanted to get this posted 'coz I've got other chapters written already and I didn't want this one sitting in my laptop for so long.

**Lina Gabriev: **Thanks so much for reviewing even though you were sick. Hope you're feeling all better now! The "important thing"...was to give Zelas a massage _and _to send him off on that Dolphin mission. To her, if she wants a massage, she gets it!

As for Gourry not being competition, I think that's a problem which I'll have to take care of. Xelloss could probably get rid of him in a jiffy, but I don't want things to be _that _easy - it'd take the fun out of it! Gourry is definately going to get paired with Lina later in the story. I just don't know how to make them together...darn it.

**Soobin:** Coffee shop and "Friends"? Ack! I didn't mean it to be that way! (runs for cover) Either I stick with that or I'll make the coffee shop explode and get them a new venue.

**ShinRa Inc:** Thanks for reading this story. It's good to know someone notices I haven't updated for a month. (huggles)

**Tai Metallium:** Amelia's full name is "Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun", hence the use of the name "Tesla". I wasn't aware there was a band out there with the same name, but thanks for telling me. I'm glad you think my story is excellent. (grins)


	12. Lie to me: Part 1

**Darkness Rising**

Monday, 23rd June 2004

Not mine. Don't sue.

**Chapter 12: Lie to me**

"Amelia?"

Her eyes flew open and a blush of embarrassment reached her cheeks when she saw Zelgadiss and the rest of the music production team giving her quizzical looks. "Not enough sleep, eh?" one of them asked with a chuckle. Mutely, she nodded. Ever since her debut ceremony, her life had been non-stop; Seyruun was literally screaming her presence. She had been dragged from one radio talk show to another, not to mention the endless meetings she sat through, the singing and dancing lessons, and even still, Filia's phone rang incessantly from various magazines hoping to book her for photoshoots. It was a good thing, of course, but the hectic pace of the last two weeks was starting to drain her of her usual perkiness.

Oh and she _really_ needed some sleep.

But the timetable for her debut single release was approaching, and they were going to record it today. At the moment, everyone was in the control room of the recording studio. As they continued to discuss the plans, she absent-mindedly traced a finger over the plush sofa, leaving a mark on its velvet material. They were just going over the same things they had said for the past few days, and it was getting excessively boring. Her eyes flickered towards the autumn-haired singer. To her amusement, he looked just as bored as she did, except he had the advantage of his hair falling into one side of his face. Gazing at him made her feel calm. The more time they spent together, the more surprised she was at how different he was in reality. He was moody and less inclined to talk, which was nothing like the sometimes angry yet charming singer who was in the public eye. It sort of disappointed her, but at the same time, interesting.

She immediately glanced away as he caught her gazing at him. Again, a tinge of pink coloured her pale cheeks, her attention quickly drifting back to the sheet of music that was slightly crumpled at the edges. She was thankful when the discussion was finished and the producer gestured them to the sound proof recording room.

"You both just warm up for a moment. We'll tell you when we're ready to start," he said.

"She's going to be the next big idol," Filia stated to no one in particular.

Xelloss grinned and rubbed his hands together in mock glee. "Think of all the money!"

"Mmph!" the manager snorted in disgust. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well..." he began thoughtfully, placing a finger to his chin and pondered. "Yup."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the two singers engaged in silent chatter behind the glass windows. Zelgadiss was adjusting the microphone and the metal stand while Amelia was putting on the headphones. She had a tired smile on her face, but the sparkle in her eyes showed enthusiasm. So far, she was doing reasonably well. However, the entertainment industry was already littered with enough "cute innocent singers" who were quickly forgotten within a year or even less. Filia hoped Amelia wouldn't go down that path. Perhaps it helped that she was capable of composing and writing her own songs and lyrics. But would the audience see more than what was on the outside? _Lina would probably force it down their throats if necessary_, she mused.

"I guess we're ready, huh?" Amelia asked with a nervous smile. "It feels kind of weird..."

Zelgadiss looked like he didn't know what she was talking about. _Oh right you silly_, she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. _Zelgadiss-san's been doing this for years. Doh!_

"It seems pretty normal to me."

_Another kick to the shins!_

"But," he added quietly. "I remember pretending it's just practice helped me to relax the first time."

_Yet he can be so gentle sometimes._

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-san."

"Shall we begin then?"

What seemed to be a simple task at first melded into hours. Xelloss interrupted several times, either because he thought there wasn't enough feeling or that there was something they could do better. Or he probably did it for fun. "Amelia, you need to sing each word clearly," he called out. "Otherwise it's going to sound blurry. And Zelgadiss, I want more feeling. You sing like a rock."

"As if anyone could have feeling around you," Zelgadiss muttered under his breath. Amelia stifled a giggle.

"I heard that."

As they exchanged amused glances, Amelia could have sworn he had given her...was it...a _friendly_ smile?

* * *

"This way, Gabriev!" the photographer shouted, motioning him to face the camera. As Gourry struck a different pose, the other model draped her arm around his shoulder, flashing a lazy seductive smile.

"Be expressionless!"

Clicks of flashing cameras.

"Alright you're done! Thank you everyone!"

Gourry waved at Lina as he separated from the female model. He wasn't aware that the latter was lingering over him and unknowingly flung her unceremoniously to one side, much to Lina's amusement. "Thanks for coming," he muffled happily as he pulled an oversized shirt over his head. Lina rolled her eyes. "I was part of this project, silly. Of course I'd be here."

"Heh...I still dunno what this is for, but I guess everyone seems happy."

"Jellyfish! How many times do I have to tell you it's a perfume ad?"

"But aren't you working for that record company? How come you're here as well?"

The redhead sighed. It was time for a little history lesson. "Okay, listen up," she explained patiently, "Mazoku Records is only one of the many businesses under Mazoku Inc. It's run by the Mazoku family - Zelas Metallium, Gaav, Phibrizzo and Dynast Grausherra. But only Zelas takes an active role in managing the company affairs. Over the years Mazoku Inc has grown by buying or making deals with various companies that were in financial trouble. So now it's got model companies, electronic companies...and so on. Get it?"

A soft snore was her only answer. She twitched, her crimson eyes widening as she saw Gourry nodding off in his seat. Why the audacity...

One...two...

::THUMP!!!::

"Baka!" she yelled, punching him in the face. He fell over with a loud crash and he woke up with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Lina, still twitching from being ignored, refrained from thumping him again. "To put it simply," she said, "_Hikari no Ken _is the modelling company you're signed with. Mazoku Inc. owns _Hikari no Ken_. That's why I'm here. Get it?"

Gourry put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

Minutes passed.

Crickets chirped.

::DING!::

"Okay I get it!" he beamed.

"If you get it, then tell me what I said." _He'd better know!_

"Well, I don't understand all that stuff you said about the many businesses and those people," he paused, giving her a good-natured smile, "But I know it means I get to see you a lot more."

His words threw her off-track. Lina immediately looked the other way to hide her blushing face. _What did he just say? Ack! Stupid jellyfish, saying that sort of thing to embarrass me!_

She stole a glance at the handsome man, who was watching her with his cerulean eyes. They were rather nice actually...

"Oi Lina, why are you blushing?"

Eh? When she saw his confused expression, it dawned upon her that he probably didn't realize the implications of his words. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Nothing Gourry. I just felt a bit hot, that's all."

He became concerned. "Are you feeling sick?" he leaned over to feel her forehead.

"I'm _fine_! It's just the room that's getting stuffy." As she pulled back, she could feel her face heating up even more.

_Damnit stop blushing!  
  
_

_

* * *

_

"Oh we're finally done!" Amelia sighed tiredly and she made her way out of the recording room, her shoulders slumped. Zelgadiss held the door, watching her in amusement.

"I never want to sing that song again," she continued. "I've sung it so many times I could probably sing it in my sleep!"

"Xelloss usually does this to the new singers. He finds it fun."

Her cerulean eyes widened in shock as she heard this. The corners of Zelgadiss' mouth twitched in a suppressed grin as her face underwent several changes of expression. What was it? Surprise, shock, tearfulness....anger?

"Xelloss-san!"

Anger. Definitely anger.

Xelloss, having expected the little revelation from dear Zelgadiss, quickly hid behind the blonde manager. "Filia, protect me!" he exclaimed in mock fear.

Filia stepped aside, a smirk appearing on her face. "Sic him, Amelia!"

The raven-haired girl decended upon him like a looming hawk. "Xelloss-san, it's very unjust and unfair to play pranks on people like that!" she declared, pointing at him while he was crouched to one side, shuddering while she continued her long-winded speech.

"Daddy told me that only people who are unhappy and depressed at heart do such things to see others suffer! But that's okay," her eyes shimmered, "I'll lead you out of the dark tunnel and help you find true happiness!"

Zelgadiss whispered to Filia. "She's got it strong, doesn't she? And I thought she was tired."

Amelia's acute hearing caught Zelgadiss' words and she spun around. "No matter how tired I am, I'll _never_ waver when I'm talking about the beauty of true light and peace!" she announced with conviction, clenching her hand into a fist. "Xelloss-san, do you feel my sincerity?"

"Well, he looks a little sick. Does that count?"

"WELL?" she bent down and looked the trembling executive producer in the eye.

"Yes!" he squeaked.

Amelia straightened up and beamed. "That's the spirit!"

As she flounced towards the door, she was halted by a sudden entourage of people flowing into the room. Curious at who was next to record after her, she tiptoed and stretched her neck, but with no success. Finally they parted, revealing a girl who had aquamarine hair styled as though she had two large croissants falling at the sides of her face. The newcomer looked bored and somewhat irritated, fanning herself.

"Zangulus!" she barked, "Where's my juice?"

A tall lanky man immediately appeared by her side and handed her a glass. Amelia couldn't see his features clearly because he was wearing a large hat which shielded part of his face.

The girl sniffed at it, took a sip and tossed it to one side. The liquid was spilt on to the wine-red carpet, the wet stain spreading. "I told you 1/2 orange, 1/4 apple and 1/4 _pear_. Make it again." she said impatiently, rolling her eyes. The man muttered an apology and trudged out of the room.

"Who's that guy?" Amelia whispered to Filia. The room had gone deathly silent after the singer's outburst, and none of her 'entourage' dared to speak as they feared her wrath. Zelgadiss quietly snorted, folding his arms. Xelloss was still rubbing his head from the headache previously caused by Amelia's speeches. Sylphiel sat in a corner with a worried expression on her face, her emerald eyes fixated at the open door through which Zangulus had exited. It was an uncomfortable situation.

"He's Martina's assistant. Just like Sylphiel is yours." Filia replied in a low voice. Many singers - especially ones who were just on the rise of their careers - abused their assistants by throwing tantrums or sending them to do impossible tasks and then reprimanding them when they failed. She remembered a particular incident several years ago where a singer's fiery temper had led to pushing her poor assistant down a flight of stairs. It was serious; the latter ended up with a broken leg which never healed properly, and had it not been for Filia's own intervention and a mutual agreement, Shinzoku Records would have faced a long legal battle and its reputation tarnished. Not that it mattered in the end anyway, due to the way things turned out later on, but the incident added positively to Filia's growing reputation. Secretly, she detested it, but she was a manager and _that_ was part of her work.

There were many similar horror stories that circulated around. She was glad Zelgadiss had never been difficult to work with. In fact, he preferred keeping a distance with other people for no plausible reason. Perhaps he was just like that by nature.

Martina spotted Amelia and the rest of the group at the other side of the room. She slinked up to them, winking at the violet-haired man. "Xelloss-sama," she purred, placing a hand on his chest. "I haven't seen you for such a long time. I've_ missed_ you."

Xelloss faked a cheery smile that radiated pain. "Ah yes, Martina-san. I've been busy with our new singer, as you can see. And how are you?"

She pouted. "So-so. I've been doing so many interviews and publicity events. And then I'm recording my newest single today. Life's just so _busy_."

"Show-off." Zelgadiss muttered under his breath.

Martina pretended not to hear him. "Hmm," she noticed Amelia standing nearby. "Aren't you the new singer?"

Amelia smiled brightly. "Yup! I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you Martina-san!"

"I've heard a lot about you. Some very interesting things. Hey, isn't your full name Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun?""

"Amelia, don't talk to her," Zelgadiss hissed into her ear. But she was too ecstatic to hear. Martina was a popular idol who had shot to fame with her sexy and provocative image. Thousands and thousands of people - mainly guys - clamoured to join her fanclub even before her debut single was officially released. When it was, copies were swept off the shelves with the need to print _more_.

And now, the very same person was in the room, talking to _her_!

"Yup!"

"Oh..." her eyes widened innocently. "You must be the President's daughter then."

If the room had been tense before, it was now covered in ice. But the dark-haired girl didn't seem to notice. In fact, she was oblivious to what was being implied and didn't notice the fake sugariness in Martina's voice either.

The older girl frowned when she heard the enthusiastic affirmative response. Was this girl stupid or something? It was time to take a different approach.

"So the rumors must be true then," she tittered, holding a hand to her face to cover her obnoxious giggle. "Mazoku Records certainly caught a big fish this time! And here I thought we had _standards_. Oh," an apologetic look crossed her eyes as she saw Amelia's previously happy expression falter, "No I don't mean you aren't-- What I mean is -- Oh...I really envy you, being able to enjoy all those unspoken benefits."

And with that, she returned to her group, continuing to laugh. The rest of the room nervously laughed along with her, only relieved that Martina had returned to her usual good mood. Filia and the rest, however, were a different matter.

"Amelia...?" Zelgadiss asked with uncertainty.

"Just ignore Martina. She's always like this," Filia quickly added, exchanging worried glances with the male singer.

But Amelia remained silent. The sparkle in her eyes had dimmed, and she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Amelia?" he repeated, shaking her shoulder gently trying to snap her out of her quietness. _Damnit just look at me already! Say something!_ Slowly, the raven-haired girl blinked and faced him. The dullness in her eyes suddenly vanished, replaced with an enthusiastically cheerful smile.

"I'm okay!"

Maybe a little _too_ enthusiastic.

"I think...I have something to do now." she said quietly after a moment.

The next thing they knew, she snatched her bag from the sofa and ran out of the room, knocking over a very surprised Zangulus who was holding a glass of freshly-made juice.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Credit goes to **Lina Gabriev** for inspiring me on that Gourry/Lina part. I had no idea how to make them get together until she suggested I make them see each other more. **Phizzy-chan** gets credit for inspiring the last chapter on the twist between Dolphin-Xelloss-Zelas. Remember - _your_ suggestions go to make this better!

**Phizzy-chan:** Yeah that's pretty messed up, but then again, the Mazokus _are_ a dysfunctional bunch I guess.

**Mimet:** New reviewer! (hugs) I'm glad you liked the twist. I'll explain "the other incident" in the later chapters, but that'd be pretty far on, probably when the story's nearing it's end.

**Soobin: **Very flattered that you saw the difference in style in the last chapter. The flashback...well, I previously mentioned that Xelloss and Lina were childhood buddies before she moved away. So during their time together, I just assumed Xelloss would bring Lina along to Dolphin's house to play. Eh...seemed kind of logical when I first wrote it.

**Lina Gabriev:** School is over? I know that feeling where that rush of happiness whooshes to the brain. Liberating, isn't it? (grin) Thanks for the idea. The bit on Gourry and Lina here was inspired by you.

**Jazzy2:** New reviewer! Thanks for the praise. I'm happy you thought this was a good idea. Hope you continue reading.

* * *

And now......(dramatic drumroll)....it's time.......to REVIEW!!!!! (evil sinister laughter) 


	13. Lie to me: Part 2

**Darkness Rising**

Monday, 12th July 2004

You can sue me all you want and the fact remains the same: _Slayers_ does not belong to me.

**Chapter 13: Lie to me: Part 2**

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!!!!!"

Zelgadiss flinched from Lina's wrath. As Filia and Sylphiel had gone out to chase after Amelia, that left him with the unfortunate predicament of having to explain the events that had happened minutes earlier. "I tried to go after her," he counter-argued. "But she just took off like that!"

"Lina!" Filia burst into the recording room, Sylphiel following behind her. "I'm so glad you're here. Amelia --"

"Where is she?"

The manager shook her head. "Couldn't find her. But someone said they saw her in the lobby, so she's probably out of the building by now."

Lina's expression became dark. "Then we're heading off to her place."

"Lina..."

"Just shut up, Filia."

The car ride to Amelia's apartment was made in uncomfortable silence. The only sound was the faint drizzle of rain. Gourry had a confused expression on his face, but seeing the livid look on Lina's face, he decided it was probably something he should ask later. When they reached their destination, Lina almost broke down the door. "Amelia, open the door NOW!" Lina yelled, barely restrained by Filia and Gourry. Still, there was no response.

"Maybe she's not in." Gourry suggested.

On the other side of the door, she crouched in the dark. She clamped her hands over her ears in an effort to ignore the yellings and pleas of her friends. Her azure eyes shut tightly as she tried to block out the memory from sinking into her mind, to stop the whatever it was that was hurting inside her. But Martina's words, no matter how malicious her intentions, rung true.

_They really accepted you, right on the spot?_

_Mazoku Records certainly caught a big fish this time!_

_I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent success...you never cease to surprise me, Filia-san._

"Please...no..." she whispered hoarsely to the shadows. Her fingers clutched at the blankets, flinging them over her head; anything, anything at all to stop the world - even for just a moment. Everything began to spin, and the memories continued to flood into her mind against her will.

She moaned, feeling a familiar sensation of illness wash over her. Something rose at the back of her throat, and she flung aside the blanket, gasping for air. Slowly, she crawled to her bedroom, trying to shake the haziness from her eyes.

Shaking, her hands fumbled at the vanity, accidently sweeping her things clumsily to the floor. Ignoring the loud clatter, beads of sweat trickled down her face as she desperately tried to find what she needed. _Where is it_, she her mind screamed as she frantically felt her way through the mess in the darkness.

"But if she's in wouldn't she open the door?" Gourry asked thoughtfully.

"No, she's got to be in there. AMELIA OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT IF I HAVE TO AND YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE A DOOR!!!!"

"Please Amelia. Don't listen to Martina." Filia pleaded.

A bitter smile crossed the young girl's features as she grasped the little plastic bottle tightly in her sweaty palms. Of course. It was so obvious, wasn't it? The eagerness to sign her that day, the conversations that were immediately hushed once she entered the room, the bits of rumors she managed to catch behind the doors from time to time...

Everything had been too perfect to be true.

"They never wanted me in the first place," she finished in a whisper.

* * *

"Hello, Lina-san." 

Lina didn't miss a beat as she lunged into his office the following morning, expression with grim fury, and planted her hands on his table. "You have some explaining to do, Xelloss," she replied, her voice deadly calm. She hardly noticed the gathering crowd of spectators peering in curiously at the doorway. Not that she cared much for that anyway. 

To her surprise and irritation, Xelloss was not flustered or stuttering as she had half-expected him to be. 

Instead, he smiled. 

"It _is_ rather early for me to be at work," he agreed amiably. "Usually I come in at ten--" 

::SLAM:: 

"Drop the act. You know I'm talking about Amelia and your sick plans, whatever they are. Now spill it, or I'll tear this place apart." She ignored the stinging pain of her palms from slamming on the table. The stirring anger within her grew as he raised his closed eyes at her in lazy amusement. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I heard the rumors," she told him, "This place signed her because she was the President's daughter - correct or not?" 

He shrugged. "Perhaps," he answered, his face unreadable and uncaring. Lina's eyebrows drew together in confusion as he leant towards her and continued whimsically. "And perhaps not." 

"DAMNIT GIVE ME A SERIOUS ANSWER!" she yelled in exasperation. More were gathered at the door by now. The young man didn't seem to mind the least. 

"We're a business, Lina-san," he replied calmly as his eyes opened halfway. "And our decisions are based on many considerations." 

"Was talent even one of them?" she challenged. 

"Talent is important, but....other factors _may_ take precedent depending on the circumstances." 

She paused, processing his words. Much as she was reluctant to admit, one part of her knew that Xelloss' words held some degree of truth. Yet the other part of her was angry for Amelia. They should've known that something like this would reach her ears sooner or later - or were they so desperate that they didn't care about the consequences at all? 

"Final question. Would you have signed her even if she wasn't the President's daughter?" Her gaze was firmly fixed upon him, as if daring him to reveal any flicker of the truth. 

And for a moment, he remained silent. But then, he slowly rose from his chair and leant forward towards her, his fingers brushing a stray lock behind her ear. He stopped when his face was mere millimeters from hers, and she drew a breath in anticipation as he uttered a single word into her ear, barely audible. 

"No." 

* * *

The day grew colder as Amelia strode down the sidewalk, arms wrapped tightly around herself and her midnight hair flapping in the rain speckled wind. She pulled her cap a little lower to shield her tear-filled eyes from curious passerbys and looked away. 

This morning, she had woken up with the resolution to seek out the truth. Perhaps part of her desperately wanted to be assured that the rumors were just rumors, and that Mazoku Records had signed her because they liked her music.

And so who better to ask than Xelloss Metallium?

She had been surprised to see a large crowd of people gather at her executive producer's office, and even more so to hear Lina's infuriated voice coming from the room. The others, upon noticing her presence, made way for her.

_Would you have signed her even if she wasn't the President's daughter?_

The very question she wanted to ask him herself. Her throat felt contricted as she waited for his answer. It was either yes or no - so why was it taking so long?

And then, he had rose from his chair and whispered something into Lina's ear. It made Amelia sick to see that playful smile on his face as he mouthed the words "No", very well knowing she was there to see. It was as though his smile - no, _smirk_- was directed at her.

It was more than enough for an answer.

She continued to walk aimlessly. Thoughts of future possibilities filled her mind. She could cut herself from the record contract and apply for university, and she would ask her daddy to send her away from Seyruun. She entertained the idea of still being a singer, but scorned herself for even considering that option.

_And what - be laughed at by the whole world?_

Yes, she would leave Seyruun, and leave everything behind.

_Even if it means letting my dreams go, I'd rather not have them at all if they want me just because of my connections with daddy_, she thought to herself. For a moment, she cheered up at the notion of being able to take a different life path. Perhaps she could even join Gracia in the fashion design business. "Yup! I'll forget about this and start all over!" she announced aloud, holding a fist up in renewed determination.

A loud screech of tires snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun around, realizing with alarm that she was in the middle of the road. Her eyes widened at the car - in a futile attempt to stop - headed towards her. It was going to be too late. A million thoughts rushed into her mind and before she could register what was happening, she did only what any normal person would do in the circumstances.

She fainted.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I just came back from vacation in Japan! It was loads of fun, and I bought so much stuff! I managed to get hold of the black and white comic of _Slayers Premium_, which I think is far more funny than the movie itself. Plus, Amelia's in it more often, instead of being blasted out into nowhere. Also bought the new Slayers series, _Knight of the Aqua Lord_. It's darker than the previous Slayers stuff. 

**Akako: **Thanks for putting this story on your favourites. I'm happy you like the idea of mixing angst with humor.

**Ishy-chan: **No problem about not reviewing chapter 11 separately - it's the reading that counts! Unfortunately my computer is doing the wacky on me, so you won't see me online much. ::wail:: I liked the "Sic him, Amelia" bit too, since it seemed to fit in the circumstances.

**samantha:** The ending was sad...I know...

**Dareth:** Thanks for reviewing and for giving this fic a chance! And yes, Martina was supposed to be very bitchy. Heh.

**Jazzy2:** Amelia won't be depressed for much longer! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Lina Gabriev:** I guess in the end she won't quit - or else it'd be kind of anti-climatic for this fic. ::rubs head sheepishly::

* * *

And remember to review! 


End file.
